


Peryhelium

by loirgris



Series: Mad Max przetłumaczone [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Bunkers, Established Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Cancer, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy Scares, Reproductive issuses, Unplanned Pregnancy, but it exists, fucking arguments, not like a lot, satellites - Freeform, there's explicit sex in here somewhere
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loirgris/pseuds/loirgris
Summary: Jeśli zdecydujesz się podejść tak blisko, licz się z tym, że możesz spalić się na popiół.
Relationships: Furiosa/Max Rockatansky
Series: Mad Max przetłumaczone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacrificethemtothesquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificethemtothesquid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perihelion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613267) by [sacrificethemtothesquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificethemtothesquid/pseuds/sacrificethemtothesquid). 



> Od autorki:  
>  _Użyłam wszystkich możliwych tagów, ponieważ naprawdę nie chcę trafić kogoś we wrażliwy punkt. Nie to będzie głównymi wątkami opowieści, po prostu chcę Was ostrzec. Ta historia zaczęła się jako coś zupełnie innego i, zanim się zorientowałam, to było już Zdecydowanie Nie To, tak więc..._
> 
> _Napisano już wiele fików o pregnant!Furiosa. Nawet ja jeden napisałam,[ _z perspektywy Maxa_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425002/chapters/25756695), ale miałam wrażenie, że jest jeszcze wiele wątków do poruszenia w tym temacie, i, no cóż, popłynęłam..._
> 
> _Muzyką do tego jest: “Letters from the Sky” Civil Twilight_
> 
> Akcja dzieję się po _Toksyczny Pył_.

Został im mniej niż litr paliwa gdy Furiosa wypatrzyła na horyzoncie wrak. To mogła być pułapka, ale wiał silny wiatr i ślady opon znikały tak szybko, jak się pojawiały. Poza tym, nie mieli innego wyjścia. Zaparkowali nieopodal. Okryli samochód siatką maskującą i podsypali piasek pod koła. 

To była stara ciężarówka wojskowa, wystawiona na działanie bezlitosnego słońca przez tak długi czas, że oliwkowa farba była już widoczna tylko na najniższych, zacienionych elementach po południowej stronie. Sprawdzili ją w milczeniu. Furiosa obserwowała okolicę przez lunetę strzelby, Max powoli okrążał wrak z detektorem promieniowania w ręku. Tym razem szczęście im sprzyjało: zarówno ciężarówka jak i horyzont były czyste. Główna kabina została odarta do czysta już wieki temu, ale Max skądś wiedział o luku ładunkowym z tyłu. Rama pojazdu była powyginana i całkowicie blokowała drzwi, więc poszedł do samochodu i wrócił z łomem. Siłowali się z nimi przez pół popołudnia. Furiosa już chciała zrezygnować, ale nagle rozległ się paskudny metaliczny zgrzyt i Max wyważył je, jęcząc z wysiłku. Wewnątrz krył się prawdziwy skarb. Nagle stało się jasne, że to była ciężarówka z zaopatrzeniem, która nigdy nie dotarła do celu. Patrzyli, niedowierzając. Max rozdarł jedno z pudełek, wyjął z niego dwie białe puszki i rzucił jedną w jej stronę. .  
\- Pij - wychrypiał.   
Była tak oszołomiona, że nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, jak oderwać zawleczkę, więc ostatecznie przebiła wieczko hakiem protezy. Woda była ciepła, zatęchła i miała metaliczny posmak, ale może, tylko może, nie była skażona. 

Max przyprowadził samochód i zaczęli załadunek. Bak ciężarówki był pusty - wszystko wyparowało wieki temu. Ale jakimś cudownym zrządzeniem losu w bagażniku było kilka hermetycznie zamkniętych kanistrów, które Max natychmiast rozpoznał i z ulgą wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Paliwo nie było idealne, ale było. A to zawsze lepiej, niż nic. Wyczyścili wrak do cna. Co dali radę, zapakowali do samochodu. Czego nie dali rady, przywiązali na dachu. Mieli wszystko, czego potrzebowali: paliwo, jedzenie, wodę, zapas leków i materiałów opatrunkowych. Plus dobra, które mogli wymienić na coś innego: mundury, dodatkowe koce, martwe baterie, które można było rozebrać na części jeśli nie udałoby się ich powtórnie naładować. Woda była z tego wszystkiego najcenniejsza. Ich zbiorniki wciąż były w połowie pełne tego, co nabrali w kwaśnym źródełku pięć dni temu. Chciała przeznaczyć tę wodę do chłodnicy, ale Max wyjął z jednego z pakietów medycznych garść białych tabletek.   
\- Powinno zadziałać - mruknął i odliczając zaczął wrzucać je do środka. - Teraz czekamy. 

To była niemal okazja do świętowania, ale oboje byli tak zmęczeni, że sił starczyło im na niewiele więcej, niż wypicie odrobiny puszkowanej wody. Max wyjął dwa duże, szare zestawy racji żywnościowych i przyjrzał się drobnym napisom na spodzie. Cokolwiek mu powiedziały, jedynie wzruszył ramionami, pogrążony w swoich tajemniczych myślach. Podał jej jeden z nich.  
\- Śmierdzi - nie jedz.   
Otworzyła jedną z mniejszych paczuszek ze swojego zestawu. Zawartość nie była zgniła, ale pachniała nieprzyjemnie i żołądek podszedł jej do gardła. Max zobaczył, że się waha. Skrzywił się.   
\- Może… poczekasz?  
Sam już napoczął swoją porcję i właśnie wyciskał sobie do ust jakąś niezidentyfikowaną breję. Na sam widok zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Bez słowa oddała mu swój zestaw. Jeśli w ciągu kilku godzin się porzyga, oboje będą wiedzieć, że z tym jedzeniem coś było nie tak. Jemu to, najwyraźniej, nie przeszkadzało. Furiosa zadowoliła się puszką wody. 

Max prowadził cały dzień i to on prawie złamał sobie kręgosłup walcząc z bagażnikiem ciężarówki, więc nawet nie musieli rozmawiać o tym, że Furiosa weźmie pierwszę wachtę. Byli w drodze od wielu dni. Nie miała pojęcia, co by się z nimi stało, gdyby nie znaleźli tego pełnego zapasów wraku. Jej brakująca ręka zacisnęła się z nerwów. Nie było by nic, absolutnie nic. Skala pustki, z którą stykała się każdego dnia, zaczynała ją przytłaczać. Max czuł się dużo lepiej od kiedy pozbył się trucizny Blasku ze swojego ciała i jej bóle fantomowe osłabły na tyle, że dawała radę funkcjonować. Z drugiej strony, chociaż zainstalowali blokadę pedału gazu, nierówny teren wymagał częstej zmiany biegów i operowanie sprzęgłem mocno nadwyrężyło jego kolano. Wciąż poruszała się o własnych siłach, nie kładła się do łóżka kulejąc i krzywiąc się, jak Max, więc przestała użalać się nad sobą. Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Na chwilę obecną mieli dość zapasów, ale ciągła niepewność jutra sprawiła, że odnalezienie wraku wcale nie poprawiło jej humoru. Nienawidziła takiej jazdy na krawędzi. Nie znaleźli nawet śladu ludzi, którzy mieli satelity. Nie znaleźli śladu żadnych ludzi, szczerze mówiąc. Powoli zapominała, dlaczego tak bardzo chciała ich znaleźć. Kręgosłup bolał ją po całym dniu siedzenia w samochodzie, głowa bolała ją z gorąca, a przede wszystkim, czuła się jak kupa gówna i była kurewsko zmęczona. 

Gwiazdy przesuwały się po niebie. Satelity śmiały się z niej, kontynuując swoją milczącą wędrówkę. Trzy. Śledziła je już od tak dawna, że wiedziała, kiedy się pojawiają. Oboje jechali na oparach, więc starała się wypalić ból głowy ogniem czystej frustracji i pozwolić Maxowi spać. Wdrapała się na dach samochodu i usiadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Jeśli przyśnie, spadnie i się obudzi. Powinna radzić sobie lepiej. Postawili sobie konkretny cel: odnaleźć ludzi, którzy kierowali satelitami. Cheedo liczyła na lekarstwa. Capable na radia i inną przedwojenną technologię, którą będzie można wykorzystać dla dobra Cytadeli. Nie różniło się to bardzo od długiej wyprawy do Bartertown. Jechała szybciej, za wsparcie miała tylko Maxa zamiast całej swojej załogi i siedzieli w jego opływowym, czarnym samochodzie, zamiast w potężnej Maszynie Wojennej. Poza tym, było dokładnie tak samo. Była maszyną. Otrzymała konkretny rozkaz. Powinna obserwować horyzont, wypatrywać śladów, przepytywać każdego napotkanego wędrowca i mieszkańców każdej dziury, którą odwiedzili. Mogła już nie mieć smaru na czole i łańcuchów u pasa, ale bycie Imperatorem za bardzo wżarło się w jej kości. Gdy służyła Joe, zawsze wiedziała, jak znaleźć to, czego szukała. Teraz też powinna wiedzieć. Zamiast tego, ledwie trzymała się na dachu oparta o swój karabin. Max spał. Jej ciało wszczynało bunt. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz zjadła więcej, niż kilka kęsów jedzenia, wypiła wodę, która nie wykręciła jej żołądka. Nie była tak silna, jak Max. Nie miała jego wytrzymałości i woli przeżycia. Zawiodła dziewczęta. Zawiodła samą siebie. Wstyd palił ją w gardle. Max zwykle w nocy często się wybudzał i potem drzemał w ciągu dnia, kiedy tylko miał ku temu okazję. Musiał być równie wyczerpany, co ona, bo wplątał się ze śpiwora dopiero, gdy niebo zaczęło się przejaśniać i nie był wstanie do końca się dobudzić. Mruknął na nią, zirytowany, najprawdopodobniej z tego powodu, że pozwoliła mu przespać jego wachtę. Prawie go uderzyła. Tak ciężko było okazać chociaż cień wdzięczności? Wskazał na racje żywnościowe, ale jedyne, co ją teraz interesowało, to nie bycie przytomną. Zasnęła, zanim jeszcze na dobre przykryła się kocem. 

Gdy ocknęła się było blisko południa. Chciała być wściekła na Maxa za to, że pozwolił jej spać tak długo, ale była na to zbyt zmęczona. Mężczyzna siedział na masce samochodu. Plecy opierał o przednią szybę, boląca nogę o chwyt powietrza i zjadał kolejny pakiet żywności. Widząc ją, uniósł brew i zaoferował jej coś ze środka brązowej torebki. Pomimo tego, że jedzenie było tak stare, nie wyglądało na to, by w jakikolwiek sposób mu szkodziło. Cokolwiek było w wodzie z tamtego kwaśnego źródełka, nadal zalegało w jej układach niczym stary płyn hamulcowy, więc na samą myśl o jedzeniu zbierało jej się na mdłości. Zadowoliła się kolejną puszką wody. Max podał jej coś, chyba ciastka. Osłoniła żołądek żywą ręką i nic nie odpowiedziała. Jego mina była trudna do odszyfrowania.   
\- Możemy tu zostać, trochę odpocząć.   
Brzmiało wspaniale, ale nie mieli aż takich zapasów, żeby pozwolić sobie na postój w jednym miejscu.  
\- Powinniśmy jechać dalej.  
Wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Na południe?  
Było jej wszystko jedno. Ostatnio w tym kierunku jechali, więc, równie dobrze, mogli kontynuować. 

Nie planowała spać podczas jazdy, ale i tak zasnęła. To, jak samochód podskakiwał na wybojach było nie do zniesienia, ale było odrobinę lepiej, gdy nie była przytomna. Poza tym, wciąż był wyczerpana. Zasnęła, a on, cholera, pozwolił je spać. Obudziła się dopiero, gdy Max zwolnił i zaparkował samochód na noc pod niską, wystającą z ziemi skałą.   
\- Hej - powiedział cicho - wszystko ok?  
Chciała powiedzieć, że tak. Chciała powiedzieć mu, żeby się odpierdolił. To nie była jego wina. Czuła się jak kupa gówna, ale wciąż miała dość siły, by być niesamowicie wściekłą na siebie samą. Ktoś powinien stanąć na straży, ale byli dobrze ukryci i, szczerze mówiąc, nie widziała nikogo od wielu dni. Max za bardzo się przejmował. Owinął ją kocami i dotknął jej czoła i policzków, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie ma temperatury. Przewróciła oczami. Smażyła się na słońcu przez cały dzień. Powodzenia.   
\- Myślisz, że coś było gorące? - zapytała, gdy rozbił obóz.  
Usiadł obok i objął ją. Przypomniała sobie, jak sam dygotał i płonął w gorączce. Jej widmowa ręka zacisnęła się boleśnie.   
\- Sprawdziłem - mruknął w jej włosy. - To był długi dzień. Za dużo słońca. Minie. 

Następnego ranka obudził się na długo przed nią i powitał ją kubkiem cienkiego bulionu.   
\- Powinien pomóc - powiedział stanowczo. - Dziś nigdzie nie jedziemy - dodał.   
Walcząc z samą sobą, wypiła go i nawet zjadła kilka ciastek z brązowego pakietu. Na jego twarzy malowało się zadowolenie i oczekiwanie, więc wmusiła w siebie jeszcze kilka okruszków. Ciastka były za słodkie. Dużo słodsze niż cokolwiek, co można było znaleźć na Pustkowiach. Resztę dnia przespała. Kilka razy słyszała, jak Max wstawał. Wydawało jej się, że segregował zapasy, sprawdzał samochód, może po prostu szukał sobie jakiegoś zajęcia. Co jakiś czas budził ją, karmił, poił i pozwalał znów zapaść w drzemkę. Wieczorem czuła, że jej się poprawiło. 

Pakowali się, gdy Max w końcu powiedział:  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy pojechać na wschód.   
Przekrzywiła głowę.   
\- Nic nie znaleźliśmy - skrzywił się. - Kończą się nam zapasy.  
Kończą nam się zapasy? Jechali na oparach przez wiele dni. Przez więcej, niż chciało jej się liczyć. Miała wrażenie, że mogliby jechać na południe do końca świata i droga nigdy by się nie skończyła, tylko krzaki i krzaki.   
\- Więc na wschód - zgodziła się.   
Słońce będzie świeciło im w oczy, ale i tak przesypiają najgorętszą porę dnia. Inaczej silnik by się zagotował, a nie mieli dość wody do chłodnicy. Jak dotąd na południu nic nie znaleźli. W żadnej osadzie na zachodzie nie wiedzieli nic o satelitach. Wschód wydawał się rozsądnym kierunkiem.


	2. Rozdział drugi

Jechali. Było kurewsko gorąco. Teren stał się płaski i taki pozostał, urozmaicony jedynie martwymi drzewami i krzakami. Więcej niż raz natrafili na zakopane w piasku, zbielałe kości jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Może kangur? Może wielbłąd? Może coś, o czym nawet nie wiedziała, że mogło istnieć. Powinni oszczędzać puszki, ale, szczerze mówiąc, bała się wody ze zbiornika. Cokolwiek Max tam wrzucił, najwyraźniej zadziałało, bo sam pił ją regularnie, ale zapach był nie do zniesienia i nie mogła potem pozbyć się metalicznego posmaku z ust.  
\- Jest w porządku - upierał się.  
Ale jej cały czas zbierało się na mdłości. Była na niego wkurzona. Bez żadnego konkretnego powodu. Nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby ją do tego stopnia zdenerwować, ale był jedną osobą, z którą przebywała od ponad stu dni i nie było nikogo innego, na kogo mogłaby być zła. Oczywiście, była wściekła na samą siebie, ale to jej nie wystarczało. Cały czas zaciskała zęby, bo potrzebowała walki, ale nie miała ku niej powodu. Max chyba to zauważył. Potrafili nie odzywać się do siebie całymi dniami. Była śmiertelnie znudzona. Próbowała obserwować otoczenie, ale nie było tu dosłownie nic. Żadnych skał, drzew. Tylko krzaki, krzaki, krzaki. Czasami zamieniali się miejscami. Ona siadała za kółkiem, Max spał. Czuła się wtedy odrobinę lepiej. Dawało jej to poczucie, że ma nad czymkolwiek kontrolę. Widziała, że martwił się o nią, ale nie potrafiłaby powiedzieć mu, co jest nie tak, bo sama nie była pewna. To nie było nic konkretnego... tylko monotonia ciągnącego się w nieskończoność, czerwonego piachu i błękitnego nieba. 

Trafili na burzę piaskową. Okryli samochód plandeką, umocowali ją wokół kół. Wiatr szalał wokół, a oni tulili się do siebie nad dźwignią zmiany biegów. To było na nic. Pył wdzierał się dosłownie wszędzie. Nic nie mogli na to poradzić. Burza była paskudna, ale dni, które nastały po niej, były jeszcze gorsze. Oboje starali się nie odwodnić w lejącym się z nieba skwarze, ale zwracała prawie wszystko, co wypiła. Co więcej, miała wrażenie, że sikała dwa razy częściej, niż Max. Chyba był o to na nią zły. A może to tylko ona projektowała na niego to, co czuła wobec samej siebie. Ta myśl sprawiała, że była tylko bardziej wściekła. Wciąż dręczyły ją mdłości. Cokolwiek było w złej wodzie, jej organizm jeszcze się tego nie pozbył. Maxa miała po dziurki w nosie. Nie do końca wierzyła mu, że ta woda nie była radioaktywna, ale przecież sprawdzali. To ciągnęło się całymi dniami. Nie była w stanie przewidzieć, czy to, co w siebie wepchnie, przeleci przez nią jak woda czy od razu wróci na górę. Gdy było szczególnie źle, odchodziła daleko od samochodu, żeby Max nic nie słyszał i wymiotowała na piach. Ale nawet to przynosiło niewielką ulgę. Im więcej o tym myślała, tym bardziej była przerażona. To mogło być wszystko, mogła to złapać gdziekolwiek. Jakaś mała pierdoła mogła ją ostatecznie wykończyć, ale najbardziej bała się tego, co stanie się z Maxem, więc zachowywała swoje lęki dla siebie i starała się o nich nie myśleć. Odwodnienie stało się realnym zagrożeniem, ale nie chciała zużywać więcej wody, niż na nią przypadało. Była maszyną. Musiała tylko wymienić płyn w hamulcach i przeczyścić filtry, albo jechać dalej tak długo, aż wypali to ze swoich rur. To wszystko.

Na horyzoncie zamajaczyło wyglądające niczym miraż miasto. Podjęli ryzyko pojechania w jego kierunku. Okazało się całkiem solidną osadą, ale nie tak dużą, jak Bartertown. Składała się z dobrze utrzymanych domów otoczonych zbudowanym ze złomu murem. Zapadał zmierzch. Nieznośny skwar dnia powoli przechodził w lodowatą, pustynną noc.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że już tu byłem - mruknął Max. - Może w innym życiu.  
\- Podróżni! - zawołał stojący na murach mężczyzna w długiej, szarej tunice i zaczął machać w ich stronę ręką - Witajcie. Witajcie!

Miejsce nazywało się “Kolejny Zjazd”, od dużego, łuszczącego się z farby znaku, który zwisał z wielkiej, zardzewiałej, metalowej wieży w centrum osady.  
\- Niewiele osób tu dociera w ten sposób - zaśmiał się mężczyzna.  
Nazywał się Hale i ich przybycie najwyraźniej bardzo go uradowało. Max i Furiosa ledwo stali na nogach, ale i tak zostali oprowadzeni po okolicy i przedstawieni chyba wszystkim mieszkańcom.  
\- Skąd przyjechaliście? - zapytał Hale. - Zachód? Południe?  
\- Na południu nic nie ma - mruknął Max.  
Ich przewodnik tylko wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Nie możesz mówić, że nic tam nie ma. Raczej nikt nie wie, czy coś tam jest - i zaprowadził ich do pobliskiego domu. - Wiem, że to niewiele. Stara Ruth umarła, och, pół roku temu. Nasza społeczność jest mała, nikt nowy nie przybywa. Rozgośćcie się, jeśli chcecie zostać na noc.  
Koniec końców, to była bardzo kusząca propozycja. Pomimo zainstalowanej blokady zapłonu, Max ukradkiem wykręcił świece i wcisnął różne przełączniki, które ukrył w bloku silnika.  
\- Filtry się zapchały - powiedziała Furiosa do Hale’a, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę i delikatnie wymanewrowała go tak, żeby stał plecami do samochodu.  
Przytaknął.  
\- Z prochu powstałeś, to się otrzep. Na pustyni piachu wystarczy dla wszystkich. Chodźcie, umyjcie się.  
To było prawie nierealne, ale mieli tam gorące źródła. Miasteczko leżało w dolinie, w najbardziej pustym wgłębieniu pustynnego krajobrazu. Im bliżej centrum osady, tym silniejszy stawał się unoszący się w powietrzu smród siarki. Musiała zasłonić twarz ramieniem, żeby stłumić mdłości. Nienawidziła siebie za to, ale nawet Max zmarszczył nos.  
\- Nie pachną najlepiej, wiem - zgodził się Hale. - Ale jak trochę tu zostaniecie, przestaniecie to zauważać. Chodźcie, zobaczcie je i odpocznijcie trochę!  
Naturalny bieg wody został przekierowany tak, żeby przepływała kanałami przez kilka sztucznych basenów.  
\- Byłaby za gorąca - wyjaśnił mężczyzna. - Skóra odchodzi od kości. Ale włóż tam jaszczurkę na minutę czy dwie i będzie palce lizać.  
Oboje potrzebowali kąpieli. Niektóre z basenów były ogrodzone, inne otwarte. Gospodarz nalegał, żeby skorzystali z jednego z zapewniających większą prywatność i podał im latarnię, którą mogli oświetlić sobie drogę.  
\- W innym wypadku ludzie nie dadzą wam spokoju - wyjaśnił. - Od dawna nie mieliśmy gości, a rzadko kiedy trafia nam się taka atrakcja. Wyglądacie, jakbyście mieli za sobą długą drogę. Porozmawiać możemy jutro. Dziś odpocznijcie.  
Powinni mieć się na baczności. Nie powinni mu ufać. Nie powinni ufać nikomu w tym mieście. Ale...to był tak niewyobrażalny luksus, że po prostu nie mogli odmówić. Nie po tylu dniach w samochodzie.  
\- Świeci? - zapytała szeptem Furiosa, gdy rozbierali się.  
\- Tutaj trochę więcej - odparł Max.  
Serce podeszło jej do gardła.  
\- Bezpiecznie, jeśli nie zostaniemy długo.  
\- Czyli ile?  
\- Jest bezpiecznie - powtórzył.  
Była zbyt zmęczona, żeby się z nim kłócić. Podróżowali zdecydowanie za długo bez okazji do porządnej kąpieli. Jedynie szorowali ciała piaskiem, gdy było to potrzebne i teraz byli zdecydowanie zbyt mało ostrożni. Hale nie kazał im zdać broni, więc, chociaż zdjęli ubrania, ich sprzęt nadal był uspokajająco blisko. Samochód został doprowadzony do stanu nieużywalności. Drzwi były zamknięte i zaryglowane. Nie było dachu, jedynie wysoka ceglana ściana. Niebo nad ich głowami było czarne i bezkresne. Zza muru dobiegały głosy dwóch śmiejących się mężczyzn, matki wołającej dziecko. Normalne odgłosy toczącego się nieśpiesznie i w pokoju życia. To było aż nienaturalne.  
Max jeszcze raz sprawdził drzwi podczas gdy ona zdejmowała buty i spodnie. Złożyła ubrania i zostawiła je na krawędzi basenu. Po chwili wahania zanurzyła się w wodzie. Po raz pierwszy od wieków poczuła się… spokojna. Jej rozsypane części powoli składały się w całość i znów zaczynała czuć się tak, jak powinna, jak ktoś pewny siebie, silny i mający władzę. Zapach siarki był tutaj był słabszy. Dawała radę go wytrzymać. Gdyby oparła plecy o krawędź basenu i zamknęła oczy, mogłaby nawet odrobinę się zrelaksować. Noc stawała się coraz chłodniejsza, a woda była przyjemnie ciepła. W drgającym świetle lampy Max zdjął koszulę i zaczął rozwiązywać buty. Była tak zdesperowana, jechali tak długo bez szansy na chwilę wytchnienia, że prawie zapomniała, jak wygląda jego szeroka klatka piersiowa, jego umięśnione ramiona i uda. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że zapomniała, jak bardzo go potrzebuje.  
\- Hej - mruknął, zanurzając się do po przeciwnej stronie basenu. - Wszystko w porządku?  
Trąciła jego stopę swoją stopą.  
\- Tak.  
Mruknął.  
\- Wiem, że źle się czułaś.  
Zamknęła oczy i przełknęła wzbierającą w gardle chęć, by go ugryźć.,  
\- To minie.  
\- W zestawach medycznych nic nie było - przyznał cicho. - Sprawdziłem.  
Mruknęła. To było najbliżej, co była w stanie zrobić, by przyznać, że sama też je przeszukała, ale nie potrafiła rozpoznać połowy tego, co tam znalazła. Zamiast tego, oparła głowę o krawędź basenu.  
\- … myślisz, że je znajdziemy?  
Już nawet nie wiedziała, czego dokładnie szukają. Możliwe, że nie wiedziała nigdy.  
\- Może - powiedział. - Może nie.  
\- Sądzisz, że już nigdy nie wrócimy do Cytadeli?  
Patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę. Jego oczy były bardzo zmęczone i odrobinę smutne.  
-Tęsknisz - powiedział, i to nie było pytanie,  
Nagle oczy ją zapiekły i nie mogła powstrzymać wybierających łez.  
\- To tak daleko.  
\- Możemy wrócić -zaproponował. - Wyruszymy jutro, pojedziemy na zachód.  
Mieli odnaleźć ludzi od satelitów, ale nawet jeśli właśnie stali na ich gnieździe, było to zbyt daleko od domu, by był sens nawiązywać regularne kontakty handlowe. W tej chwili po prostu odkrywali, szukali, żeby przekonać się, czy ci ludzie w ogóle istnieją. Jeśli ich znajdą, wciąż będą mogli kupić rzeczy, po które zostali posłani: leki i technologię. Ich czas nie będzie zmarnowany.  
\- Jedziemy dalej - powiedziała.  
Mruknął i wyciągnął ku niej ramiona. Pokonała dzielącą ich odległość. Był ciepły, tak jak otaczająca ich woda, i śliski w sposób, którego się nie spodziewała. Gdy pocałował ją, zapomniała o długich dniach spędzonych w drodze. Przyciągnął ją bliżej, otworzył szerzej usta i jedyne, o czym była w stanie myśleć, to to, że chociaż przez cały czas był blisko niej, tęskniła za nim, za smakiem jego skóry, za jego kształtem i ciężarem, gdy nabrzmiewał wewnątrz niej. Woda nadała lekkość ich ciałom i wszystko stało się tak proste. Poruszali się w ciszy, ale potem ich oddechy przyśpieszyły, stały się urywane. Max ukrył twarz w jej ramieniu, a ona włożyła pięść do ust, żeby nikt ich nie usłyszał. Gdy był już blisko objął ją z całej siły i wchodził w nią płytko i szybko. Była tuż za nim. Jej ciało ogarnął bolesny skurcz, który pozostawił ją rozedrganą i zdezorientowaną. Zanurzyli się z powrotem. Poruszona ich uniesieniem woda uderzała o krawędzie basenu. Na nocnym niebie pierwsza satelita rozpoczęła swoją wędrówkę.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

Następnego dnia handlowali. Furiosa była zmęczona i wściekła na samą siebie. Bolały ją piersi i podbrzusze. Ostatni raz krwawiła wiele dni temu, ale jeśli miało się to wydarzyć teraz... miała już dość problemów na głowie i chciała mieć to po prostu za sobą. Max próbował być spokojny, ale to go przerażało: ciężar przeszłości zmieszany z niepewnością przyszłości. Nie miała siły go pocieszać. Pomimo tego, co mówił Hale, z upływem czasu zapach siarki nie stał się ani odrobinę bardziej znośny. Właśnie targowała się o mundury z pogodnie usposobioną kobietą w zaawansowanej ciąży, gdy od strony źródeł nadszedł szczególnie silny powiew. Oblał ją zimny pot, zgięła się wpół i zwymiotowała całe śniadanie.  
\- To faktycznie trudne - powiedziała współczująco kobieta. - Gdy byłam w pierwszej ciąży, nie mogłam wytrzymać tego smrodu. Ale potem nic tak nie pomagało na bolące plecy jak długa kąpiel. W drugiej było lepiej, ale mała prawie zakopała mnie na śmierć. - Czule pogładziła się po brzuchu - To na razie jest spokojne, Bogu niech będą dzięki, ale jeśli ma coś z tatusia, wkrótce da mi popalić.  
Furiosa potrząsnęła głową i wskazała na kupkę śrubek.  
\- Co za to chcesz?  
Mieszkańcy osady byli naprawdę mili. Handel z nimi był przyjemny, szybki i uczciwy. Ta oaza szczęśliwości do tego stopnia nie pasowała do reszty Pustkowi, że już po południu oboje mieli ochotę uciekać. Gdy szli po malutkim targowisku Max został osaczony przez grupkę dzieciaków. Widziała jego napięte ramiona i wiedziała, że nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego, ale nie odgonił ich. W pewnym momencie dwójka z nich zaczęła bić się o prawo do zbadania jego ortezy i Max łagodnie, ale stanowczo, przywołał dzieci do porządku. Dokładnie tak, jak radził sobie z co bardziej żywiołowymi Szczeniakami w Cytadeli. Serce jej się ścisnęło. Zajechali już tak daleko i nic nie znaleźli, ale wciąż mieli szansę, że znajdą ludzi od satelitów, ludzi których szukali. Pęd do jechania dalej mówił: może za następną wydmą, może za następnym wzniesieniem. Dokładnie ten sam głos sprawił, że minęła Zielone Miejsce i nawet nie zorientowała się, że było od dawna martwe. 

Gdy pakowali się do drogi, zapytała Hale’a o satelity. Potrząsnął głową.  
\- Gwiazdy, które poruszają się szybciej, niż inne? Nigdy ich nie zauważyłem. Jesteś pewna, że to maszyny?  
Furiosa nie była już niczego pewna.  
\- Inni wędrowcy przybywali ze wschodu - dodał. - Czasami mieli coś sprzed Katastrofy, ale wy też macie, a przyszliście z zachodu. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ci, którzy coś wiedzą, nic nie mówią. Rozumiem ich. Milczenie zapewnia najlepszą ochronę. - Spojrzał na Maxa, potem znów na nią. - Z przyjemnością spotkamy się z wami ponownie, ale prosimy, żebyście nie ujawniali nikomu naszego położenia. Może na to nie wygląda, ale potrafimy się bronić. W przeszłości odpieraliśmy najazdy i zrobimy to znowu.  
Max skinął głową.  
\- Raczej nie będziemy w okolicy - powiedział.  
\- Szkoda.  
Uścisnęli sobie dłonie i odjechali na Pustkowia.

Dwa dni później Furiosa leżała przytulona do Maxa i nagle przypomniała sobie kobietę z tamtej wioski. Ciarki przeszły jej po plecach. Sama nigdy nie była w ciąży, więc nic o tym nie wiedziała. Kobiety w Skarbcu rozmawiały o tym nieustannie, ale gdy się stamtąd wydostała, zrobiła wszystko, by zapomnieć. Potem, gdy była strażnikiem, a nie więźniem, trzymała się na uboczu. Starała się nie przysłuchiwać rozmowom, ignorowała informacje, których teraz tak dramatycznie potrzebowała. Nie wiedziała, jakich sensacji ze strony swojego ciała powinna się spodziewać. Miała tylko informacje z drugiej ręki. Nagle jej umysł stał się przerażająco pusty.  
Wcześniej, chociaż zawiodła jako Żona, była bardzo silna. Jej matka została zastrzelona, a ona poczuła ulgę, gdy w akcie zemsty rozszarpała dwóch ludzi. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego Joe trzymał ją w Skarbcu tak długo. Odcięła się od tego wszystkiego, skryła w najciemniejszym zakamarku swojej głowy. Zawsze zrzucał winę za niepowodzenia na kobiety. Gdy pigułki i zastrzyki nie przyniosły efektu, oddał ją Imperatorom. Wtedy też nie zaszła w ciążę. Otoczyła się grubym pancerzem tkanki bliznowatej i czuła coś podobnego do triumfu, gdy zostało całkowicie potwierdzone, że nigdy nie urodzi dziecka. Ale… to było w Cytadeli. Zielone Miejsce było kwaśne, to zostało ustalone. Może Cytadela też była odrobinę kwaśna? Max nie był z Cytadeli. Spędził tam tylko niewielki wycinek swojego życia. Urodził się gdzie indziej. Miał syna. To było niemożliwe, kompletnie niemożliwe, ale gdy raz o tym pomyślała, nie potrafiła zapomnieć. Max, z innego miejsca. Max, który miał syna. Może tak właśnie do tego doszło: jej uszkodzone ciało i jego zdrowe i niemożliwe stało się możliwe. Sypiali ze sobą, nie wiedząc… Ona była chora. On nie. Była pewna, że to zła woda. Ale może to wcale nie była wina wody. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zbliża się jej krwawienie, ale może źle odczytywała sygnały, które wysyłało jej ciało. Nigdy nie zaszła w ciążę i uznała, że jest bezpiecznie, że nie może w nią zajść, że nie zajdzie, ale…

Pomyślała o Toast i o tym, jak stanowczo i szybko podjęła decyzję o aborcji. Pomyślała o Mari, która spokojnie przygotowała dla niej wywar. O tym, jak wszystkie kobiety stanęły za dziewczyną murem. Bały się jej. Bały się tego, jak mogłaby zareagować. Nie wiedziały, jak głęboko została zindoktrynowana. Nie miały pewności, które z jej przekonań są jej własnymi, a które słowami Joe. Nie miały pewności, czy będzie potarfiła zrozumieć Toast, przerażoną perspektywą, że Joe miał władzę nad jej ciałem nawet po swojej śmierci. Furiosa doskonale wiedziała, jak to jest być w potrzasku. Jej nieistniejącą rękę ogarnął skurcz i zwinęła się wokół niej, dysząc ciężko. Wtedy była pewna, że udało jej się uciec. Była pewna, ale i tak obudziła się w Cytadeli. A on się śmiał. Była wściekła, w szoku i półprzytomna z bólu, a on był zadowolony. Uważał, że sama odcięła sobie rękę tylko po to, żeby ratować jego własność. Dał jej za to łańcuchy Imperatora. Walczyła przeciwko niemu z całych sił, ale wszystko, co robiła i tak obracało się na korzyść Joe. Tym razem było inaczej. Nie miała pewności, tylko paraliżujące, czające się w zakamarkach umysłu domysły. Tym razem jej ręka nie była przygnieciona przez kierownicę, nie musiała wybierać między kończyną a spłonięciem żywcem. Toast wiedziała. Wszystkie wiedziały. Dla nich to było oczywiste w sposób, w jaki dla niej nie było. I to było gorsze. Teraz brakowało jej pewności, którą miała wtedy, gdy przecinała kość. Chociaż sama nic z tego nie pamiętała, jej ciało pamiętało aż za dobrze. Ramię płonęło i skręcało się. Cień widmowej tkanki nieustannie jej o tym przypominał. Jej ciało zawsze wiedziało więcej od niej. Ale teraz nie miała pojęcia, co próbowało jej powiedzieć, ale jeśli to było to, o czym myślała...Jej szloch wyrwał Maxa z głębokiego snu. Nie mogła przestać. Potrząsnął nią, jakby chciał obudzić ją z koszmaru, a gdy i to nie pomogło, objął ją i przycisnął wargi do jej karku. Miała zbyt ściśnięte gardło, by mówić. I tak nie wiedziała, co miałaby mu powiedzieć. 

Mdłości nie mijały. Bała się. Czystym, pierwotnym strachem. Panika wzbierała w jej gardle, spływała w dół kręgosłupa i paraliżowała płuca. Nie czuła swojego ciała. Mięśnie stawały się odrętwiałe i ciężkie. Strach szalał w niej i zupełnie nie mogła go powstrzymać. Przecież go znała. To był jej stary, dobry znajomy. Przywykła do jego zmiennego rytmu, do tego jak wznosił się i opadał niczym wydmy na Pustkowiach. To było coś zupełnie innego: przerażająca świadomość, że była w potrzasku. Znów wracała do Skarbca, do krępujących ją kajdan i łańcuchów, do sytuacji, gdy jej ciało było odległe, obce, a ona chowała się na dnie własnej głowy, by nie zwariować. 

Pomyślała o rozmowie, którą odbyli prawie tysiąc dni temu, o tym, jak Max sam był na krawędzi paniki i nie mógł tego dłużej wytrzymać. Czekała, aż ucieknie, ponieważ tak właśnie robił, gdy sprawy go przerastały. Przez wiele dni nie rozumiała, dlaczego tego nie zrobił. Został, ponieważ chciał być przy niej, postąpić tak, jak uważał, że będzie właściwie. Nawet, jeśli miałoby to zabić ich oboje. Wtedy taka ewentualność nawet nie przyszła jej do głowy. Od kiedy wydostała się ze Skarbca, była pewna, że nigdy nie zajdzie w ciążę. Ani z Maxem, ani z nikim innym. Uważała, że przesadzał. Uważała, że jego reakcja była niedorzeczna. Ciąża była niemożliwa. Ale to było wtedy. Nigdy nie wpadłaby na to, że w niedalekiej przyszłości, to może się zmienić. Ale teraz nie tylko uważała, że jak najbardziej stało się to możliwe, ale, co gorsza, że, kurwa, jest w ciąży. Jej głowa eksplodowała, jakby najechała na minę, której nie zauważyła. To ich zabije. Jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem było ukrywać to tak długo, jak da radę. Kobiety w Skarbcu traciły dzieci regularnie. Trzymały je w swoich brzuchach tak długo, jak dawały radę, ale w końcu zawsze chlustała z nich krew i Joe wrzeszczał, przerażony i rozczarowany. Może z nią będzie tak samo. Może ciąża się nie utrzyma, tak jak wszystkie poprzednie. Może któregoś dnia poczuje wilgoć na udach, zobaczy mieszaninę krwi i płynu i będzie mogła odetchnąć z ulgą. W przeciągu tysięcy dni, które spędziła poza Skarbcem, zawsze postrzegała swoje miesiączki jako kłopot, coś co ją rozpraszało, sprawiało, że przez kilka dni nie mogła funkcjonować ze zwykłą efektywnością. Słabość, której wolała unikać. Nigdy nie wyczekiwała krwi między nogami tak bardzo, jak teraz. Oczywiście, nie miała żadnej pewności, bo jeszcze nigdy nie była w ciąży. Nie miała żadnego testu, żadnego Mechanika, który wpychałby w nią paluchy i uciskał brzuch. Mogłaby pomacać się sama, ale nie miała pojęcia, czego szukać, co miałoby się w niej zmienić. Sama myśl o gmerających w niej palcach (nawet, jeśli miałyby być to jej własne palce) sprawiała, że było jej tylko jeszcze bardziej niedobrze. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić, jeśli jej lęki się potwierdzą. Nie wiedziała, jak wywołać krwawienie tak, jak zrobiła to Toast. Wiedziała, że można było użyć ziół, ale jej matki podchodziły do nich z dużą rezerwą, jak do wszystkiego o dużej mocy, bo zła dawka mogła zabić i dziecko i matkę. Poza tym, jak okiem sięgnąć, rosły tylko niskie, chropowate krzaki. 

Siedziała w fotelu pasażera i zaciskała palce na strzelbie, aż jej knykcie stawały się białe. Krew szumiała jej w uszach. Gdy przyszła jej wachta, poczekała, aż Max zaśnie i skryła się po przeciwnej stronie samochodu. Podciągnęła bluzkę i zaczęła przesuwać ręką po brzuch, próbując zdecydować, czy widzi lub czuje coś niezwykłego. Może puchnie? A może jadła ostatnio trochę więcej? A może wygląda dokładnie tak samo i to tylko jej wyobraźnia? Gdy była w Skarbcu, bała się cały czas i w końcu przestała cokolwiek czuć. Gdy była Imperatorem, używała swojego strachu jako wysokooktanowego paliwa, które pozwalało jej rozjechać wszystkich, którzy stawali jej na drodze. Gdy zboczyła z drogi do Gastown, zrobiła dokładnie to samo. I chciałaby móc zrobić to teraz, ale było to niewykonalne, gdy przeciwnik był wewnątrz niej, a Max był bezsilny wobec jej gniewu. To nie była jego wina. A jednak była. I jej też. Razem za to odpowiadali. Ale ona była zupełnie pewna, a on pytał, ciągle pytał…

Po drugiej poważnej rozmowie, po tym, jak z wielkim trudem próbował wyjaśnić jej coś, o czym zapewniała go, że nie potrzebuje być wyjaśniane, zawarli swojego rodzaju umowę. Na ile zrozumiała, gdyby jakimś cudem zaszła w ciążę (co przecież było nierealne) razem, prawdopodobnie, dadzą radę nie zgubić się na tej drodze. Kolejna pozycja na długiej liście nierealnych dróg, po których nigdy nie będą musieli jechać. Wtedy uważała to za czczą deklarację, ponieważ była całkowicie pewna, że tego rodzaju problem nigdy nie będzie ich zmartwieniem. I nagle, był. I zdzierała opony, kręcąc się wkoło po niezbadanych wydmach. Nie była w stanie nawet myśleć o tym “co jeśli” ponieważ od razu przypominał jej się wyraz twarzy Maxa, gdy poprzednio o tym rozmawiali. To, jak później zamknął się w sobie na wiele dni. To, że pomimo tysiąca, które upłynęły, każde wspomnienie jego syna sprawiało, że milkł i był wyraźnie poruszony. Max i dzieciaki w Kolejnym Zjeździe. Max otoczony gromadką zapatrzonych w niego Szczeniąt. Nieskrępowana poufałość w głosie ciężarnej kobiety sprzedającej śrubki… Nie. Nie zrobi mu tego. Nie może. Nie w sytuacji, gdy mogli mieć przed sobą jeszcze i sto dni w drodze, wypełnionych walką o przetrwanie i desperacją. 

Max wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Byli ze sobą tak blisko, że bliżej już się nie dało, od zbyt wielu dni, a lata, które przeżył na Pustkowiach dały jego zmysłom niemal nadludzką wrażliwość. Nie mogła z nim rozmawiać. Trzymała gębę na kłódkę, co akurat nie było trudne, bo gdy ogarniała ją panika, nie była w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa. A była czystą paniką. Max powoli robił się równie nerwowy. Nienawidził, gdy wkładała maskę Imperatora, gdy ukrywała swoje emocje. To była jedyna sytuacja, gdy naprawdę się na nią złościł. Nie chciał być na nią zły, ale ona nie dopuszczała go do siebie, nie mówiła mu tego, co potrzebował wiedzieć i musiał jakoś dać upust swoim emocjom. Nie miała innego wyboru. A przynajmniej wyboru, którego podjęcie nie rozerwie ich na strzępy. Max osiągał masę krytyczną. Nie tylko nie odzywali się do siebie, ale nawet na siebie nie patrzyli. Więcej niż raz przeszło jej przez myśl, że powinna poczekać, aż zaśnie i po prostu… odejść. Znalazłby ją. Zawsze ją znajdował. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuła się zniewolona nie tylko przez własne ciało ale i przez Maxa.


	4. Rozdział Czwarty

Trafili tu całkowicie przez przypadek. W jednym momencie na horyzoncie nie było nic, a chwilę później pojawił się niski, szary budynek. Jego betonowe ściany były spalone słońcem, spękane i poznaczone licznymi śladami kul. Wysoki płot wieńczyły pętle drutu kolczastego. Wieżyczki strażnicze rozpadły się w stertę zardzewiałej, pogiętej stali. W cieniu budynku rosło kilka małych, rachitycznych drzewek. Obserwowali go przez dłuższy czas. Wyglądał na opuszczony, ale nie mieli pojęcia, jak dostać się do środka. Wydawał się bardzo stary. Rozpadające się echo czegoś surowego i groźnego. Właśnie tak wyobrażała sobie centrum sterowania satelitami. Nie powinna była sobie nic wyobrażać, ponieważ nie miała na czym budować swoich oczekiwań… nawet nie wiedziała, jak naprawdę wyglądają same satelity. Znała je jedynie jako mknące po niebie, świetliste punkty… Ale byli w drodze od tak wielu dni i potrzebowała jakiegoś zajęcia. Sensownym wydawało się, by satelity były podobne do przedwojennego sprzętu wojskowego, zbudowane z powyginanego metalu, pokrytego łuszącą się, oliwkową farbą. Budynek wyglądał właśnie tak. Jak tamten wrak, który splądrowali. Nigdy nie zapytała Matek, jak wyglądały satelity. Była pijana młodością. Nudziły ją opowieści o dawnych czasach. Interesowało ją jedynie odkrywanie świata razem z Val. Zawsze patrzyła przed siebie. Przeszłość to jedynie błędy i rozlew krwi. W cieniu samochodu, gdy Max nie patrzył, położyła dłoń na brzuchu, zastanawiając się, czy tym razem będzie tak samo. Były różne rodzaje odkupienia… Nie chciała tego. A może jednak? Nie powinna nawet o tym myśleć. Zabije ich oboje. Jego twarz…

Nie zauważyli żadnego ruchu w okolic budynku. Było na tyle późno, że nie było już sensu wyprawiać się na zwiad.  
\- Pierwsza wachta - mruknął Max, usiadł w fotelu kierowcy i położył sobie strzelbę na kolanach.  
Nagle strasznie zapragnęła się do niego przytulić. Musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ posłał jej długie, nieodgadnione spojrzenie, po czym odsunął dźwignię zmiany biegów tak daleko, jak było to możliwe.  
\- Chodź tu.  
W samochodzie naprawdę nie było dość miejsca, ale gdy owinęła drążek kocem i wystawiła nogi przez drzwi pasażera, mogła niemal wygodnie położyć się i oprzeć głowę na jego kolanach. Położył na niej rękę i zaczął powoli gładzić jej włosy.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć - szepnął.  
Nie mogła. Naprawdę nie mogła. 

Zanim nastał świt poczuła, że poruszył się. Obudziła się, by przejąć straż.  
\- Spokój- mruknął i zanurzył się w oparcie fotela.  
Bolały ją plecy i chciało jej się siku, więc wyszła na zewnątrz. Gdy skończyła, owinęła się kocem i wdrapała się na dach. Budynek wydawał się opuszczony, ale oboje zbyt dobrze wiedzieli, że to, co na powierzchni, nie przekładało się na to, co kryło się pod ziemią. Plemiona takie jak Lumpy uwielbiały takie miejsca. Nie dostrzegła żadnych śladów, ale to nie znaczyło, że gdzieś nie ma innego włazu. Zanim zdecydują się tam wejść, muszą mieć pewność. Najprawdopodobniej miejsce było puste, doszczętnie ograbione i nic tam nie znajdą. Jakaś jej mroczna, samolubna część liczyła na to, że to będzie kolejny martwy trop. Będą musieli wrócić na Pustkowia, a na to nie mieli już zapasów. Będą jechali i jechali, aż napięcie między nimi ich wykończy. Nikt więcej nie ucierpi. 

Kończył jej się czas. Jej mózg, mięśnie i kości, wszystko było zaangażowane w poszukiwanie drogi ucieczki z tej sytuacji. Całe życie upłynęło jej na knuciu, ale teraz nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Jechali przez tak wiele dni i tak często zmieniali kierunek, że bez patrzenia na mapę nie była w stanie ocenić, ile dni zajmie im powrót do Cytadeli. W drodze byli od ponad stu pięćdziesięciu dni. Nawet jeśli jazda w drugą stronę zajmie im mniej, Max w końcu zauważy. Od tysięcy dni nie czuła się tak bezsilna. Mocniej zaciskała paski mocujące protezę, tak na wszelki wypadek. Pomyślała o Angharad, powyginanym drucie i krwi na jej udach. I nagle zrozumiała. Wtedy bardziej bała się gniewu Joe, ale nawet on nie mógł się z tym równać. Nie miała pojęcia, jak zrobić to, czego próbowała dokonać dziewczyna, ale z każdym mijającym dniem ogarniało ją coraz większe przerażenie. Myślała o twarzy Maxa, o jego twarzy…

Prawie świtało, gdy mrok poranka rozcięło światło silnego reflektora. Oślepieni, rzucili się w poszukiwaniu broni i osłony. Max spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi, pytającymi oczami, ale sama nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Z trzeszczącego głośnika rozległ się przerywany piskami głos:  
-Widzimy was. Czego chcecie?  
Ukryli się za samochodem i wymienili spojrzenia. Furiosa otoczyła usta rękami i krzyknęła:  
\- Handel. Szukamy informacji.  
To mogli nie być ludzie od satelitów, ale może wiedzieli, gdzie ich znaleźć. Spędzili tyle dni na poszukiwaniach i samo to, że natknęli się na tę instalację… przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo i zaczynała myśleć, że nie doczeka się żadnej odpowiedzi, ale głośników znów przemówił:  
\- Dlaczego tu przyszliście?  
Szukamy satelitów - oznajmiła.  
Zapadło milczenie, po czym ten sam głos powiedział:  
\- ...możesz powtórzyć?  
Nie tego się spodziewała.  
\- Satelity - spróbowała ponownie.  
Usłyszała coś, co brzmiało jak krótka szamotanina po drugiej stronie linii.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał inny głos.  
\- Chcemy handlować - odpowiedziała.  
Kolejna długa pauza.  
\- ...macie jakąś?  
Furiosa spojrzała na równie zszokowanego Maxa.  
\- Szukamy ludzi, którzy je mają.  
Tym razem cisza zapadła na tak długi czas, że była już gotowa zbierać się do drogi. Nagle z głośnika rozległ się pisk, który nagle przeszedł w głos.  
\- Pierdolić to - powiedział. A potem: - Podjedźcie powoli. Mamy was na muszce.

Wsiedli do samochodu i zbliżyli się do wielkiej, metalowej bramy. Oczekiwała, że otworzy się, ale tak się nie stało.  
\- Kurwa - powiedział głośnik. - Po prostu… pchnijcie ją. Jest otwarta.  
Furiosa pochyliła się ku Maxowi ponad dźwignią zmiany biegów.  
\- Nie widzę żadnej broni - szepnęła. - Ty?  
Słońce ledwie wzeszło, ale zazwyczaj była w stanie dostrzec błysk w lunecie strzelby, matową pustkę w miejscu, gdzie czaił się snajper. W budynku nie było żadnych dziur, w których mógłby ukryć się strzelec. Żadnej broni zamontowanej na dachu. Zawalone wieżyczki strażnicze również czyste. Widziała jedynie reflektor i zardzewiałe pudełko, które mogło być głośnikiem. Max wyglądał na równie zdenerwowanego i zagubionego, co ona.  
\- Nic - szepnął. - Ale to nie znaczy, że nic tam nie ma.  
Wiedziała, jakie ma szczęście. Max jechał trzymając jedną rękę na kierownicy, drugą na schowanej pod deską rozdzielczą strzelbie. Byli zbyt blisko, by jej karabin mógł się na cokolwiek przydać, ale miała w pogotowiu pistolet i kuszę strzałkową.  
\- Staranujesz ją?  
Max prychnął. Jakby musiała go w ogóle pytać.  
\- Na miłość boską - powiedział pierwszy głos. - Chcecie do środka? To otwórzcie tę cholerną bramę.  
Takiego obrotu spraw zupełnie się nie spodziewali i żadne z nich nie wiedziało, jak zareagować.  
\- Wysiądę - powiedziała. - Przygotuj się.  
Max skinął głową i na wszelki wypadek, sprawdził strzelbę. 

Brama była tak zardzewiała, że nie była w stanie jej ruszyć. Kiedyś przesuwała się na szynie, ale z sześciu kółek trzech brakowało, a reszta nie obracała się. Kopnęła ją w kilku strategicznych miejscach i dała radę pchnąć na tyle, by samochód Maxa mógł się przecisnąć. Ledwie co, ale gwiazdy tańczyły jej przed oczami z wysiłku, a płot zawalił się do tego stopnia, że skrzydła nie dało się przesunąć ani o centymetr dalej. Skinęła głową. Max nerwowo wzruszył ramionami i powoli ruszył do przodu. Zaciskała dłoń na pistolecie, lustrując otoczenie w poszukiwaniu zagrożeń. Max zaparkował tak, żeby, w razie czego, mogli szybko uciec. Nie widziała żadnej broni, ale to miejsce z całą pewnością pochodziło sprzed Katastrofy i nie wierzyła w to, by jego mieszkańcy nie byli uzbrojeni.

Stanęli przed niskimi, wąskimi drzwiami. Nity były przeżarte rdzą. Odrapany, żółty znak oznajmiał “nieupoważnionym wstęp wzbroniony”. Wyglądały na wejście do kompleksu. Max stanął obok niej. Po chwili wahania uderzyła w nie mechaniczną ręką. Rozległa się seria ciężkich kliknięć i drzwi stanęły otworem. Na spotkanie wyszło im trzech mężczyzn. Byli ubrani podobnie, w zielone spodnie naznaczone beżowymi i brązowymi plamami oraz jasne, poszarzałe i przetarte od lat prania koszulki. Tkaniny wyglądały na stare i pieczołowicie cerowane na kolanach i udach błękitnymi łatami. Pierwszy z nich, zgarbiony i siwy, trzymał w ręku coś, co wyglądało jak detekotor promieniowania. Furiosa pomyślała, że musiał być starszy nawet od Strażniczki Nasion. Dwóch pozostałych było niewiele młodszych. Mogli by być rówieśnikami Amy. Celowali do nich z idealnie utrzymanych karabinków szturmowych. Prawdziwa rzadkość na Pustkowiach. Chyba porwała się z Maxem na coś, co ich zdecydowanie przerastało. Nikt nie poruszył się, gdy siwowłosy mężczyzna wyciągnął w ich stronę próbnik, podchodząc tylko na tyle blisko, na ile naprawdę musiał. Urządzenie wydało jedynie dobrze Furiosie znajome, ciche trzaski. Człowiek skrzywił się i spojrzał spode łba.  
\- Dlaczego tu przyjechaliście?  
\- Szukamy ludzi, którzy kierują satelitami - powiedziała.  
Trzymała ręce uniesione do góry i jasne oczy mężczyzny co chwila zerkały na hak jej protezy. Dobrze, niech wiedzą, że jest w stanie się obronić.  
\- Dlaczego?- zapytał wyższy z dwóch trzymających strzelby. - Czego od nich chcecie?  
\- Chcemy handlować. - Max nerwowo oblizał wargi. - Sprzęt medyczny, może radio.  
\- Radio - powiedział drugi, wyraźnie zaskoczony. - Po co takim pustynnym dzikusom radio?  
Wyższy prychnął.  
-Pytanie, skąd on w ogóle wie, co to radio.  
Furiosa zobaczyła, jak Max zacisnął szczęki.  
\- Możemy zaoferować wodę i paliwo - powiedziała.  
\- Paliwo? - najstarszy wyglądał na zaskoczonego.  
\- Wachę - potwierdziła.  
Młodsi mężczyźni spojrzeli na swojego przywódcę. Jeden z nich wzruszył ramionami. Siwowłosy skrzywił się.  
\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc: wacha. Stara na nic nam się nie przyda.  
\- Świeża - powiedziała. - Plus inne frakcje.  
Uniósł brwi.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że macie rafinerię?  
Jeden z młodszych potrząsnął głową.  
\- Paliwo będzie pełne zanieczyszczeń. Rafineria sklecona na łapu capu, bez inżynierów, bez prawdziwej załogi. Niemożliwe, żeby to działało.  
\- Jest czysta - przerwał mu Max. - Dobra. Świeża.  
\- A ty skąd wiesz?  
Mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę, po czym szorstkim głosem powiedział:  
-Kiedyś byłem gliną.  
\- Glina. Glin już nie ma. Niezła sztuczka, stary.  
Max ciężko przełknął ślinę. Z wyraźnym oporem wyłowił z odmętów pamięci niemal zapomniane słowo:  
\- MFP.  
\- MFP - Przywódca mrugnął. - Doprawdy?  
Furiosa poczuła kamień w żołądku. To coś oznaczało, coś bardzo ważnego, o czym nigdy jej nie powiedział, ale teraz użył tego jako karty przetargowej, jako potwierdzenia swoich kwalifikacji.  
\- Pierdolisz - powiedział niższy. - Jestem pewien, że byłeś na to za młody.  
\- MFP- wyższy skrzywił się - Tego jednego musieli przegapić.  
\- Patrol drogowy - dodał niższy. - Rozwiązani, ale wydaje mi się, że ostali się na granicach cywilizacji. - Spojrzał na Maxa. - Gdzie stacjonowałeś?  
Max rozejrzał się na boki i potrząsnął głową.  
\- To bez znaczenia. Zrównane z ziemią.  
I to byłoby wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek dowie się o tym okresie jego życia. Widziała to w jego twarzy, w napięciu ramion. Nigdy już o tym nie wspomni, nawet jej. I lepiej dla nich obojga, jeśli nie będzie pytać. To było tak, jak ze szczegółami jej pobytu w Skarbcu. Oboje rozumieli, że niektóre wspomnienia lepiej zachować dla siebie.  
\- “To bez znaczenia”. Naprawdę nam pomogłeś, stary - wyższy przestąpił z nogi na nogę i wskazał na Furiosę. - Ty byłeś gliną, ok. Ona też jest gliną? Niezła ręka.  
\- Ona idzie swoją drogą.  
To nie powinno tak zaboleć, ale zabolało.  
\- Nic tu dla was nie ma. Dla obojga - wtrącił się niższy.  
Przywódca spojrzał najpierw na nią, potem na swoich podwładnych.  
\- Informacje. Tego nie możemy odrzucić - popatrzył na Maxa, wciąż zastanawiając się. - Jak nas znaleźliście?  
\- Nie znaleźliśmy - odpowiedział. - Po prostu… jechaliśmy.  
\- Po prostu jechaliście i dojechaliście właśnie tutaj.  
\- Jesteśmy w drodze od ponad stu i pięćdziesięciu dni - wtrąciła się Furiosa. - Nikt o was nie wie. Pytaliśmy.  
\- Jak w ogóle możesz o tym myśleć? - powiedział wyższy. - Nie mają nam nic do zaoferowania.  
\- Jestem po prostu ciekawy - odparł przywódca. - Rafineria. Jeśli jest dobra, może nam się do czegoś przydać. Chodźcie. - Wskazał na znajdującą się w drzwiach wnękę. - Wasza broń. Zostawicie ją tutaj.  
Max popatrzył na niego obojętnie.  
\- Rób jak powiedziałem - nalegał - albo w ogóle nie będziemy rozmawiać.  
Zostawimy broń - powiedziała Furiosa - ale zabierzemy amunicję.  
Trzej mężczyźni nie wiedzieli, jak na to zareagować.  
\- Zgoda - powiedział przywódca. - Noże też zostawcie.  
Nie była to idealny układ, ale raczej nie ugadają nic lepszego. Zaczęli wyjmować broń. Furiosa wysypała pociski z pistoletu i schowała je w kieszeni. Wyjęła noże z obu butów i z pochwy na udzie. W tej chwili nie miała przy sobie niczego więcej. W ostatnim czasie zdecydowanie za bardzo polegała na swoim karabinie. Max, dla odmiany, miał przy sobie mały arsenał. Na pierwszy ogień poszła strzelba. Schował naboje do jednej z kieszonek kamizelki. Trzy noże z kamizelki. Nóż z pochwy na udzie. Mały deringer, który zwykle jechał w schowku na rękawiczki. Dwa noże gdzieś spod kamizelki. Jeden spod kurki. I pistolet z kabury na plecach. Gospodarze zrobili się wyraźnie zaniepokojeni. Max zatrzymał się na chwilę, myśląc intensywnie, po czym wyciągnął kolejny pistolet. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie go schował, ale była niemal pewna, że gdyby pieprzyli się w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin, to by go znalazła. I jeszcze jeden nóż. Ten znalazłaby na pewno. Na Matki, był najbardziej zajebistym facetem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkała. Sam widok sprawił, że krew zawrzała w jej żyłach i miała ochotę się na niego rzucić. Niedługo straci go na zawsze. Nie przeżyje tego.  
\- Ręka też - powiedział wyższy, wykrzywiając wargi w złowrogim uśmiechu. - Moim zdaniem to niezła broń.  
\- Pierdol się, Jack - warknął niższy, ale westchnął i machnął trzymaną w ręku bronią - Ręka zostaje. Przykro mi.  
Kurwa, zabrali jej wszystko. Zgrzytając zębami, rozpięła sprzączki i położyła protezę na czubku sterty metalu.  
\- Dobrze - powiedział przywódca. - Macie jakieś imiona, jak mniemam.  
\- Furiosa - warknęła.  
Wyższy roześmiał się.  
\- Serio?  
Poczuła, że się czerwieni. Ze złości.  
\- Tak nazwała mnie matka.  
\- Ok. A ty?  
\- Max - powiedział po chwili wahania.  
Pamiętała, że jej wyjawił swoje imię dopiero wtedy, gdy sączył krew w jej żyły. A i tak go wtedy nie usłyszała. Drzwi za ich plecami zamknęły się z głośnym stukiem.  
\- Oliver. Kai, Jack - Przywódca wskazał najpierw na siebie, potem na dwóch młodszych mężczyzn. - Przyjechaliście, żeby rozmawiać o satelitach.  
\- Tylko jeśli coś o nich wiecie - odparła Furiosa.  
\- Nie masz prawa niczego od nas wymagać - powiedział Jack unosząc karabin.  
\- Chcecie naszych informacji - powiedziała oschle - my chcemy waszych.  
Wszyscy trzej byli zdecydowanie zbyt zdenerwowani. Ten, którego nazwano Kai, co chwila zerkał na detektor, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że nie wył na cały regulator.  
\- Porozmawiajmy - powiedział w końcu Oliver. - Kai. przyprowadź Jane. Jack, zaprowadź naszych gości do sali konferencyjnej.  
Wyższy zmrużył oczy.  
\- Tylko jeśli jesteś pewien. 

Bez znajomego, dającego poczucie pewności ciężaru ramienia Furiosa czuła się nienaturalnie, jakby środek ciężkości jej ciała nagle przesunął się, ale pozwoliła, by poprowadzono ich w głąb kompleksu. Oświetlony słabym, migającym światłem, wijący się, betonowy korytarz przypominał jej bunkier, w którym Corpus okopał się na Farmie Kul. Ten tutaj był dużo lepiej utrzymany. Na podłodze nie stały kałuże wody, w powietrzu nie unosił się złowrogi smród metalu, ale całość była niepokojąco znajoma. Nie była pewna, czy dałaby radę wytrzymać zapach Bullet Farm. Mizerna, wczorajsza kolacja podchodziła jej do gardła. Zignorowała to, przekuwając strach i ból w pewność siebie. Jak zwykle. Wciąż miała w sobie dość z Imperatora, żeby stanowić zagrożenie dla tych ludzi nawet wtedy, gdy zabrali jej całą broń. I na Matki, dowiedzą się o tym. Oprócz karabinków szturmowych Jack i Kai mieli pistolety. I noże. Naliczyła trzy. Szli za nią i za Maxem, ale gdyby musiała, mogłaby sięgnąć po któryś z nich i rozbroić jednego z mężczyzn, zanim mieliby szansę oddać strzał. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy brała udział w uczciwej bijatyce. Przez tyle dni siedziała nieruchomo w samochodzie. Powoli uświadomiła sobie, że mogłaby nie być na to przygotowana. Ćwiczenia kalisteniczne, które wykonywała na wachtach, nie były w stanie zastąpić prawdziwej walki. Ostatnio nie miała siły nawet na to. Co więcej, ci ludzie nigdy o niej nie słyszeli. Śmiali się z jej imienia. W promieniu tysiąca kilometrów od Cytadeli nikt by się na to nie odważył. Chciała wyrwać im broń i pokazać, kto tu rządzi. Chciała, żeby się jej brali. Chciała poczuć na rękach ich krew. Chciała przekuć w spopielający ogień szału wszystkie sto dni wypełnionych frustracją, gniewem i przemocą, podsycić go każdą kroplą wypełniającej ją paniki i udzielić im krótkiej lekcji poglądowej.


	5. Rozdział Piąty

Zostali zaprowadzeni do pozbawionego okien pomieszczenia gdzieś w trzewiach kompleksu. Było niemal idealnie kwadratowe. Pośrodku stał długi, brudny stół. Na suficie znajdowała się długa listwa pełna małych światełek, z których połowa była zepsuta albo całkowicie martwa. Wszystko z tym budynku było przerażająco przedwojenne. W stanie zaawansowanego rozkładu, ale w dalszym ciągu zbyt doskonałe. Było tu prawie jak w Skarbcu. Brakowało tylko szklanej kopuły i roślinności. Było ciemno i zimno. W kątach kłębił się kurz. Beton ścian był spękany. W powietrzu snuł się ledwie wyczuwalny zapach stęchlizny i ekskrementów. Z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Nie była pewna, czego się spodziewała. Może czegoś bardziej przypominającego Joe: tysiącletniej warstwy kurzu kruszącej się od słońca z zewnątrz, pokrytej ropiejącymi, cuchnącymi wrzodami i trawionej chorobami od środka. Wszystko, co miał sprzed Katastrofy, było w rozsypce i naprawiane czymkolwiek się dało. To miejsce wyglądało na starożytne, pachniało starością, a jednocześnie wszystko było zadbane i spójne. Nierzeczywiste. Spojrzała na Maxa. Patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem gdzieś przed siebie, zagubiony w swoich myślach. Czy tak wyglądało miejsce, które musiał zostawić? Chciała podejść do niego, musnąć jego dłoń, pokazać mu, że jest tuż obok. Trzymali się na dystans przez tak wiele dni, że bała się, że to nic nie pomoże. Znajdowali się w niebezpieczeństwie i oboje byli na skraju wytrzymałości. To jej wina. Nie mogła mu nawet powiedzieć…Trzej mężczyźni usiedli. Dołączyła do nich kobieta, być może w wieku Mari, z krótko ostrzyżonymi, siwymi włosami.  
\- Jane - przedstawiła się. - Witajcie.  
Próbowała ukryć zdenerwowanie, ale zupełnie jej się to nie udawało. Wszyscy czworo aż wibrowali dziwną mieszanką radości i strachu. Było oczywiste, że nikt nie odwiedził ich od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Dlaczego wpuścili ich do środka? Czy za ich decyzją stało coś jeszcze poza zapewnieniem, które dał im Max i tym, że wspomniała o satelitach? Coś było tu bardzo nie tak, ale nie potrafiła powiedzieć, co. Dokładnie tak samo, jak z podejrzeniami, które miała wobec samej siebie, a których nie miała możliwości potwierdzić. Gdy usiedli i zostali przestawieni, Oliver pochylił się do przodu i złożył trzęsące się dłonie w piramidę.  
\- Opowiedzcie mi o rafinerii.  
\- Jest sprzed Katastrofy - powiedziała Furiosa. - Została zdobyta czternaście tysięcy dni temu  
Kai mrugnął.  
\- Czternaście ty...kurwa, że jak?  
\- To wszystko, co mają na zewnątrz - Jack uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Tylko dni. Jedyna miara, którą można mierzyć ich krótkie, marne żywoty.  
\- Czterdzieści lat - wycedził Max przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Chcecie informacji, czy nie?  
\- Czterdzieści lat - powtórzył Oliver. - Tak. To bardzo dużo.  
\- Wieczność. Tyle, ile tu siedzimy. - Kai cmoknął. - Tu żyjemy, tu umrzemy.  
\- Zawsze możesz odejść - przerwała mu Jane. - Nikt cię nie trzyma.  
\- Co, mam wyjść na zewnątrz? Tam, gdzie promieniowanie leje się z nieba i wszystko jest martwe.  
\- Promieniowanie na nich było bliskie promieniowaniu tła.  
Jack zasępił się.  
\- Detektor musi być zepsuty. Na kilometr śmierdzą Fukushimą.  
\- Rafineria - powtórzył Oliver.  
\- Trzy kolumny rektyfikacyjne - powiedziała Furiosa. - Pięćdziesiąt trzy kiwony. Blisko dziesięć tysięcy ludzi. Robią wachę, ale też inne rzeczy. Asfalt. Olej napędowy. Naftę.  
To ich zaskoczyło. Jane gwizdnęła.  
\- To… to jest rafineria.  
\- Obecnie pod stabilną kontrolą - powiedział Max. - Możemy pogadać, jeśli macie nam coś do zaoferowania.  
\- Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy? - Kai spojrzał na Olivera. - Rafineria tej wielkości musiała być doskonale widoczna.  
\- Może myśleli, że to pożar buszu - powiedziała Jane.  
\- Powiedzieliby nam, gdyby to było ważne - powiedział Kai, ale chyba nie do końca w to wierzył.  
\- Pożar buszu? Ty sobie, kurwa, żartujesz? - Jack wywrócił oczami. - Jakiego buszu? Mieli całe niebo dla siebie i nie mogli zobaczyć pieprzonej rafinerii, która stała tam przez czterdzieści pierdolonych lat.  
Jego ton był oskarżycielski i pełen urazy. Furiosa zrozumiała.  
\- Nie jesteście ludźmi od satelitów - powiedziała cicho. Wezbrał w niej gniew. - Przeprowadziliście nas tutaj i powiedzieliście, że będziemy się targować…  
\- Skąd w ogóle wiecie o satelitach? - warknął Kai.  
\- Nie wiedzą - powiedział Jack. - Nie mają pierdolonego pojęcia. Ktoś im coś powiedział i przyjechali tutaj myśląc, że mają coś…  
\- Seriale - przerwała mu Furiosa. - Każdy miał swój serial.  
Zapadła długa cisza i nagle Jane roześmiała się. To nie było złośliwe, było niemal sympatyczne.  
\- Seriale - powiedziała. - Prawie o nich zapomniałam.  
Jej matki rozmawiały o nich w wolnych chwilach. “Historie” mówiła Mary Jobassa. “Odgrywali je aktorzy i każdy mógł je zobaczyć”. Nie miało to żadnego sensu, ale Furiosa wierzyła, że świat przed Katastrofą był dużo bardziej skomplikowany, a technologia, która przypomniała magię, była bardziej zrozumiała dla tych, którzy byli do niej przyzwyczajeni. Nie miała pojęcia, co było potrzebne, żeby zrobić serial.  
\- Jeśli wy nie jesteście ludźmi od satelitów, to gdzie możemy ich znaleźć? - zapytała.  
\- A czego, do kurwy nędzy, od nich chcecie? - krzyknął Jack. - Nic dla was nie mają.  
\- Leki - odparła. - Ktoś w Bartertown je sprzedawał.  
\- Bartertown? - odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wybuchł śmiechem.  
Chciała wepchnąć mu go z powrotem do gardła.  
\- Pozwól, że zgadnę: leży na zachód od Hovel City i na północ od Shitville?  
\- Jack - przerwała mu Jane. - Wystarczy.  
\- To wszystko jest głupie. Ci ludzie nie mają nam nic do zaoferowania - Potrząsnął głową. - Rafineria? To kłamstwo. Gdzieś o tym przeczytali, jeśli w ogóle potrafią czytać.  
Max już wstawał z krzesła. Kai i Jack unieśli pistolety.  
\- Uwierzcie nam - warknął - albo nie. Spojrzał na Furiosę. - Powinniśmy iść.  
To miejsce to była krypta. Relikt przeszłości. A ci ludzie byli dokładnie jak Vuvalini, które nigdy nie opuściły Zielonego Miejsca. Ostatni z wymarłego plemienia. Ta czwórka nie miałą Cytadeli, którą mogliby przejąć. Nie mieli adoptowanych córek, które zapewnią ciągłość klanu. Widziała to. Max też to widział.  
\- Gdzie są ludzie od satelitów? - zapytała cicho. - Nawet nie wiecie, co?  
Pomyślała o Corpusie, o jego starannych notatkach i książkach. Pomyślała o Miss Giddy, która tatuowała strzępki wiedzy z przeszłości na swojej skórze. Oni posiadali wiedzę. Rozumieli, jak działa świat. Z wielkim zapałem oddawali się gromadzeniu i utrwalaniu informacji. A siedząca przed nią czwórka? Może kiedyś i tacy byli, ale teraz już nie. Powoli popadali w obłęd, jak oszalali z pragnienia Nędznicy.  
\- Nawet gdybyśmy wiedzieli, to byśmy wam nie powiedzieli - szczeknął Kai. - Poszlibyście z tym na pustynię, do waszej zasranej bandy szabrowników i zniszczylibyście ich tak samo, jak zniszczyliście wszystko inne.  
Jane spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Furiosie przypomniało się pytanie Angharad: “kto zabił świat?”. Oni znali odpowiedź, ale nie chcieli się z nią zmierzyć, tak samo, jak nie chcieli spojrzeć w palące słońce. Odpowiedź była w tym pokoju. I wiedziała, że Jane wie. To wiek, strach i brak gotowości do zmieniania się. To nie pustynne plemiona zrujnowały Pustkowia. To ludzie tacy, jak Kai.  
\- Nie możemy ich wypuścić - powiedział Jack. - Wiedzą, gdzie jesteśmy i ściągną nam na głowę każdego dzikusa w promieniu stu kilometrów.  
\- Więc co proponujesz z nimi zrobić? - zapytała nagle Jane.  
\- Zabić - odprał, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
Max i Furiosa poderwali się jednocześnie. Ich związek się sypał, ale wciąż ruszali się w tym samym rytmie. Tylko że ona, kurwa, wstała za szybko. Gwiazdy zatańczyły jej przed oczami.  
\- Co do...? - zaczął Jack.  
Nagle jej czoło leżało na blacie stołu.. Krew dudniła jej w uszach. Jak przez mgłę poczuła, że Max położył jej dłoń na karku. Poczuła powiew jego oddechu, gdy przygotowywał się, żeby jej bronić. Kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa. Była tak wściekła i taka bezużyteczna. Max był przy niej i chociaż nawet nie mogła powiedzieć mu, co się stało, o nic nie pytał i stał za nią murem. Nie zasługiwała na niego, ona…  
\- Jest napromieniowana - wrzasnął Jack. - Oni oboje!  
\- Sprawdziłeś ich…  
\- To nie jest na ich skórze, to jest w ich kościach…  
\- Zabierz ten cholerny pistolet - warknęła Jane. - Na miłość boską, Jack.  
\- To trucizna, to zaraza!- był na krawędzi paniki. - Siedzieliśmy tu przez dwadzieścia lat, a ty, kurwa, ich tu przyprowadziłeś...  
Uważają, że jest naczyniem. Jest. Tylko nie na to, co myślą.  
\- Zatrzymajcie naszą broń - warknął Max. - Żaden problem. Po prostu sobie pójdziemy.  
\- Nadal wiecie, gdzie jesteśmy  
\- Widzieliśmy, że nadchodzą - wytknął Kai. - Powinniśmy byli bronić się jak za każdym innym razem.  
Jack zaczął machać rękami.  
\- Jak? Wsadzać do karabinów własne gówno?  
Wszyscy, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, zrozumieli sens jego słów. Max nie rzucił się na nich natychmiast i jakimś cudem, nikt inny też się nie poruszył. Furiosa zmusiła się, by wstać.  
\- Targujcie się - powiedziała.  
Wszyscy zamarli.  
\- O co? - zapytał ostrożnie Kai.  
\- Amunicja - patrzyli na nią, więc powoli usiadła, próbując ogarnąć wirujący dookoła świat i przyjąć dobrze znaną maskę Imperatora. - Każdy kaliber, którego potrzebujecie.  
\- Pierdolisz, kurwa…  
\- Masz - warknęła. Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wysypała garść pocisków na stół. - Sprawdź.  
Patrzyli.  
\- Nie ma mowy, żebym tego dotknął - powiedział Kai. - Są radioaktywne. Muszą być. Ona ma jakąś outbackową zarazę.  
\- Zrób to - powiedział lodowatym tonem Oliver.  
\- Sam to zrób - Głos Jack’a drżał ze strachu. - Jeśli jesteś taki pewien...  
Kai potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie mamy możliwości ich sprawdzić. Ja nie wyjdę, jeśli oni będą tu siedzieć.  
\- Nie musimy iść wszyscy - powiedziała Jane. - Weź kilka napoi, pójdź je sprawdzić i wróć.  
\- I zostawić cię tutaj? Z Oliverem? I tą dwójką? Nawet nie wiesz...  
Jane uniosła się niczym wyrwany z drzemki waran.  
\- Więc, kurwa, idź - warknęła. - Jakby ktokolwiek z nas mógł choć jedno z nich zabić. Jakbyśmy mieli z nimi jakiekolwiek szanse. Dwadzieścia lat. Kai. Dwadzieścia lat siedzisz nade mną…  
\- Nie czas teraz na to…  
\- Idź - powiedział Oliver tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.  
\- Kiedyś byłem podpułkownikiem - mruknął Jack - ale to było cholernie dawno temu.  
Znała to słowo, miała je wypisane na kościach.  
\- Pułkownik - powiedziała cicho. - Pułkownik Joe Moore.  
Tak nazywał się człowiek, który później stał się Immortanem. Zapadła cisza.  
\- Joe? - Głos Olivera łamał się z niedowierzania. - Joe Moore?  
\- Kule są w porządku - warknął Max. - Paliwo jest w porządku.  
\- Kto to, kurwa, jest? - zapytał Jack. - Powinniśmy go znać?  
\- Wojny o Wodę - mruknęła Jane. - Walczył w Wojnach o Wodę.  
Przestraszony Kai objął rękami nagą czaszkę.  
\- Słyszałem, że oszalał.  
\- Kiedyś był bohaterem - powiedział cicho Oliver. Zmrużył oczy. - Skąd go znacie?  
Nie miała pojęcia, jak im to wytłumaczyć. Nie miała dość słów, żeby o wszystkim opowiedzieć, za mało żeby chociaż zacząć. Nie miała pojęcia, co o nim wiedzieli ani jaki był przed Katastrofą. Sama wiedziała tylko tyle, ile jej powiedziano i brakowało jej pewności, co z tego było prawdą, co jedynie próżnymi przechwałkami. Nie mogła powiedzieć im o Cytadeli. Nie mogła opowiedzieć im o Skarbcu, nie wyjawiając jednocześnie swoich najbardziej bolesnych sekretów, a Max stał obok, tuż obok…  
\- Byliśmy jego własnością - powiedziała w końcu. - Teraz nie żyje - dodała z nutą satysfakcji w głosie.  
Kai mrugnął.  
\- Należeliście do niego?  
Furiosa zmierzyła go wzrokiem.  
\- Mam jego piętno na karku. On też.  
\- A ona go zabiła - powiedział Max i lekko naparł na jej szyję.  
I nagle znów działali razem, niczym dwa tłoki w tym samym silniku. Czuła przepływająca między nimi energię. Gdyby mieli teraz walczyć, byliby idealnie zgrani. Pakt zrodzony z przemocy i doszlifowany do perfekcji w ciągu dwóch tysięcy dni oddychania sobą nawzajem.  
\- Piętno - powiedziała przerażona Jane.  
\- Nie wierzę ci - syknął Jack. - Nie wierzę.  
Odwrócenie się do nich plecami przeczyło wszystkiemu, czego kiedykolwiek jej uczono, ale Max uważnie obserwował. Obróciła się na swoim krześle na tyle, żeby mogli zobaczyć wypalony w jej skórze znak.  
\- Nazwał siebie Immortanem, tym, który pochwycił słońce. Macie szczęście, że nie znaliście go tak dobrze, jak my. - Pochyliła się do przodu opierając ciężar ciała na kikucie. Uśmiechnęła się lekko widząc, jak ich oczy spoczęły na uciętym ramieniu, jak ich wyobraźnie podsuwały, co mogło stać za tak poważnym okaleczeniem ciała. - Zabiłam go. I każdego, kto z nim trzymał.  
Więc niech każdy potencjalny wspólnik w tym pokoju ma się na baczności. Jane wyglądała, jakby miała zwymiotować. Na twarzach reszty malowały się różne odcienie odrazy i zmieszania. Oliver odchrząknął.  
\- Amunicja. Skąd ją macie?  
\- Jest produkowana - powiedziała. - Nazywają się Farmą Kul. - Antynasiona. Zasiej jedno i patrz, jak coś umiera. - Są pod naszą kontrolą.  
Kai patrzył na nią jakby nagle zaczął się jej bać. I dobrze.  
\- Nie jesteście szabrownikami - powiedział i spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Byłam jego Imperatorem - i w tej chwili, na czas tych negocjacji, stała się nim ponownie  
Poczuła, jak stojący za nią Max drgnął. Wyczuwała jego zdenerwowanie. I sugestię czegoś jeszcze. Czegoś ciepłego, wilgotnego, czegoś, za czym tęskniła. On też nie był szabrownikiem i właśnie to ich połączyło. Szabrownicy robili tylko to, co było im niezbędne, żeby przeżyć. Razem, zrobili zdecydowanie więcej. Razem byli nie do powstrzymania. 

Zniszczy wszystko, czym są. I musi to zrobić szybko. 

\- Imperator… - Kai przełknął ślinę.  
Mógł nie znać tego tytułu, ale domyślał się, jak wysoki łączył się z nim status. Z nieskrywaną przyjemnością obserwowała, jak uświadomił sobie, jakiego rodzaju zdrajcą była.  
\- Dlaczego w ogóle mamy się z wami układać? - powiedział Jack. - Imperator. To nic nie znaczy.  
\- To znaczy wszystko - warknęła.  
Chociaż nie malowała już czoła smarem i nie nosiła łańcuchów u pasa, nie przestała być tym, kim była przez tysiące dni. Symbole rangi były tylko zabawkami wobec tego, co musiała zrobić, by wyniesiono ją do tej pozycji. Zgromadzeni w pokoju ludzie wreszcie zaczęli to rozumieć. Jack odruchowo cofnął się i nerwowo poruszał szczęką.  
\- Przyjechaliśmy w poszukiwaniu ludzi od satelitów - powiedziała. - Albo nam pomożecie, albo nie. - Pozwoliła, by to zdanie zawisło między nimi.  
\- Nic nie macie - powiedział nagle Jack. - Jesteś słaba. Ty…coś jest z tobą źle. Jesteś napromieniowana albo chora. Kłamiesz. Nie przejechalibyście całej tej drogi...  
\- Przejechaliśmy.  
Ręka Maxa wciąż spoczywała na jej karku. Wyczuła jego zaciętość i stanowczość. Uśmiechnęła się z uznaniem.  
\- Tu nie ma żadnych satelitów - powiedziała cicho Jane. - Oni by wam tego nie powiedzieli, ale ja wam powiem.  
\- Jane… - wypalił Kai.  
Jack tylko zawył.  
\- Co ci, kurwa, odbiło, Jane?  
Oliver milczał. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieodgadniony. Max skrzywił się.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- Pine Gap - powiedziała. - Ale nasz sprzęt popsuł się trzy lata temu i to za daleko, żebyśmy mogli tam pojechać. Jeśli tam dotrzecie… powiedzcie im, że nasze radio nie działa. Może przyślą nam nowe.  
Wydałaś nas! - Jack zaczął machać rękami. - Właśnie tak. Właśnie tak. Ile się namęczyliśmy, żeby odnaleźć to miejsce, Jane. Ile nas to kosztowało? Ledwie tu dotarliśmy… ilu z nas tego nie przeżyło? Utrzymaliśmy je przez dwadzieścia pierdolonych lat…  
\- My umieramy - warknęła. - Nie mamy już nic. Jak wiele naboi nam zostało, Jack? No już, powiedz mi. A co z filtrami? Z jedzeniem? Ile zostało nam wody? Opowiedz mi o reaktorze? Jak się ostatnio sprawuje?  
\- Pierdol się - odpowiedział. - Po prostu…się pierdol.  
Oliver przekrzywił głowę. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.  
\- Z jak daleka przyjechaliście?  
\- Trzydzieści dni w linii prostej - powiedział Max.  
Poczuła iskierkę nadziei. Jeśli dadzą radę dojechać do Cytadeli w ciągu trzydziestu dni… może jeszcze nic nie będzie widać…Kai pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie mamy nic, co dałoby radę dojechać tak daleko. Akumulatory padły wieki temu.  
\- My damy radę - powiedziała.  
Ciężarówka, którą obecnie posiadali, dałaby radę zabrać zapas paliwa na dwadzieścia dni. Ale musieliby też mieć na czym wrócić. Konieczne byłoby wiele pracy, wiele modyfikacji i planowania, ale było to możliwe.  
\- Po drodze czyha wiele niebezpieczeństw - powiedział Max.  
\- Trzydzieści dni? - zapytał Jack. - Czym wy, kurwa, jeździcie?  
Max nawet nie mrugnął.  
\- Jeździmy ostrożnie.  
\- Kiedyś mogliśmy wyprawiać się na cztery dni - powiedziała Jane. - Ale to było dziesięć lat temu i nie mamy nic z silnikiem benzynowym.  
Nic z tego nie będzie. Już jest problem z zabraniem dostatecznej ilości paliwa dla samej ciężarówki. Dodatkowy ładunek paliwa z Gazowni wymagałby modyfikacji podwozia, zbiorników i możliwości obronnych. Możnaby to zrobić, ale oni już kręcili głowami. Poddali się, zanim jeszcze porządnie rozważyli wszystkie możliwości.  
\- Powinniście iść - powiedział gorzko Kai. - Najwyraźniej my nie możemy pomóc wam, a wy nam .  
\- Pine Gap leży piętnaście tysięcy kilometrów na północ - dodała Jane. - W… czy nadal nazywają to miejsce Alice Springs.  
Na północ. Cały czas jechali na południe, a satelity są na północy…  
\- Nie znam - Max potrząsnął głową.  
\- Oszalałaś - warknął Jack. - Najpierw wydałaś nas, a teraz ich.  
\- Oni mogą już nie żyć - Oliver włączył się do rozmowy i wszyscy zamilkli. - Satelity wciąż latają? Nie byłem na zewnątrz od tak dawna - powiedział prawie smutno.  
\- Promieniowanie - wciął się Kai. - Wszystko było napromieniowane przez lata.  
\- Jest ok - powiedział Max. - Czasami nie. Ale generalnie tak.  
Jane pochyliła się do przodu.  
\- Marna wymówka Kai. Marna wymówka teraz i marna wymówka przez te wszystkie lata. - Spojrzała na Furiosę. - Nawet jeśli satelity wciąż krążą po niebie, to nie oznacza, że działają. Ani że ktoś się z nimi komunikuje.  
\- Ktoś był w Bartertown - powiedziała. - Mieli lekarstwa sprzed Katastrofy, ale zrobione teraz.  
\- Nie jest trudno zrobić na przykład aspirynę, jeśli ma się składniki. - Skrzywiła się. - Wiesz, co dokładnie sprzedawali?  
Stymulatory płodności. Ale tego nie mogła powiedzieć. Słowa uwięzły jej w gardle.  
\- Nie jestem medykiem.  
Jane potrząsnęła głową.  
\- Może ktoś znalazł gdzieś laboratorium, ale satelity nie będą miały z tym nic wspólnego. Nie ma żadnego powiązania.  
Słowa kobiety dzwoniły jej w uszach. Dokładnie tego najbardziej się obawiała. Tak bardzo, że nie chciała się do tego przyznać nawet przed samą sobą. Spędzili ponad sto dni w drodze i cały czas szukali nie tego, co trzeba. Zbudowała swoją nadzieję na bezużytecznych plotkach. Leżąca na jej karku ręka Maxa drgnęła. Poczuła jego rozczarowanie tak silnie, jak własne. Zmusiła się, żeby zapytać:  
-Masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie może być takie laboratorium?  
Jane wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Adelaide. Perth. Jakieś duże miasto.  
\- Wszystkie gorące - powiedział Max. - Wszystkie porzucone.  
Furiosa nawet nie znała tych nazw, ale wyczuła ponurą ostateczność w jego głosie.  
\- Przykro mi. Chciałabym, żebyśmy mogli powiedzieć wam coś więcej.  
\- Nie, nie chciałabyś - wtrącił się Jack, ale Oliver uciszył go wzrokiem.  
\- To za daleko - powiedział stary człowiek. - Za daleko dla nas i za daleko dla was. Chcieliśmy handlować, ale wygląda na to, że to nierealistyczne dla obu stron.  
Furiosa nie pozwoliła sobie na okazanie rozczarowania. Trzymała plecy prosto i głowę wysoko.  
\- Wymieniliśmy informacje - powiedziała. - Uważam to za uczciwą wymianę.  
\- Wszystkie bezużyteczne - mruknął Jack. - Rafineria za daleko, amunicja za daleko. Nawet nie potraficie udowodnić, że to prawda. I może zarazili nas jakiś zmutowanym wirusem na dokładkę.  
\- Twój pistolet - powiedziała i wskazała na leżące na stole pociski . - Powinny pasować. Pozwól nam odejść i możesz je zatrzymać.  
Potrząsnął głową.  
\- Pistolet nie powstrzyma najeźdźców - powiedział gorzko. - Nadaje się tylko do tego, by palnąć sobie w łeb i doskonale o tym wiesz.  
\- Przynajmniej sam pociągniesz za spust - powiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. 

Koniec końców, pozwolili im odejść. Zabrali swoją broń i Furiosa podała Jackowi obiecane pociski. Wziął je, unikając jej wzroku. Ledwie wyszli za drzwi i zaatakowali szabrownicy.  
\- Kurwa mać - wrzasnął Kai.  
Nie było żadnych śladów kół, niczego, co by zwiastowało zagrożenie, ale tu byli. Pojawiający się znikąd, niczym miraże. Mała banda, ale dość silna, by sprawić kłopoty. Mężczyzna natychmiast zatrzasnął drzwi. Nie mieli amunicji, nie mogła mieć do niego pretensji. Spojrzeli po sobie. Szarpała się protezą podczas gdy Max ładował jej karabin.  
\- Dwanaście - szepnął i podał jej broń.  
Pomógł zapiąć jej ostatni pasek. To nie było wszystko, co mieli, ale reszta była upchnięta z tyłu samochodu. Głupia, głupia. Będą musieli dać sobie radę. Max przeładował obrzyna.  
\- Ilu? - zapytał.  
Wdrapała się na dach samochodu i spojrzała przez lunetę.  
\- Pięć samochodów. Dwa z zamontowanymi karabinami.  
Byli ledwie w zasięgu jej karabinu, ale oddała strzał mimo to. Lewa przednia opona w pojeździe przywódcy bandy eksplodowała. Samochód przewrócił się. Max mruknął z uznaniem.  
\- Ruszamy?  
\- Nie - zdjęła kolejnego- mam ich jak na strzelnicy.  
\- Szabrownicy?  
\- Co do jednego.  
Max popatrzył na zbliżające się samochody i uchylił się, gdy pocisk świsnął nad jego głową.  
\- Mogą nas przyprzeć do muru.  
Jeszcze jeden strzał i kolejny samochód stanął, bo wybuchła mu chłodnica. Furiosa uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.  
\- Jeszcze nie.  
Z przywódcą jej się udało, ale potem strzelanie w opony nie wystarczało. Skupiła się na kierowcach. Nagle Max ściągnął ją za samochód. Grad pocisków spadł na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą siedziała. Najeźdźcy byli zbyt daleko, ale i tak próbował strzelać, żeby zapewniając jej osłonę. Przez ułamek sekundy zaświtała jej w głowie myśl, że jej koszmar skończyłby się, gdyby została trafiona. Nie musiałaby umierać. Wystarczyłoby, żeby dostała zbłąkaną kulą w odpowiednie miejsce. Kurwa! Co jej przyszło do głowy! Widziała ludzi z ranami postrzałowymi brzucha. Wiedziała, do czego to prowadzi. Umrze. Jeśli nie natychmiast, to w bólu i cierpieniu. A Max umrze sącząc w nią swoją krew, żeby ją ocalić. Wezbrała w niej panika i przekierowała ją w swoją strzelbę, w lunetę, w podniecający trzask opuszczającego lufę pocisku.  
Szabrownicy nie byli dobrze przygotowani. Ich ruchy były pełne desperacji, która mówiła jej, że nie mają domu i nie mieli go od bardzo dawna. Na powrót stała się Workiem Gwoździ, córką Mary Jobassy i nowicjuszką Katie Concannon. Ci marnie wyszkoleni dzikusi nie stanowili dla niej żadnego wyzwania. Pierwszy raz od setki dni miała okazję wyładować nagromadzony w niej gniew i w pełni to wykorzystała. Pozwoliła, by strzelba stała się jej rękami, pociski zamieniły się w jej pięści. Czaszki eksplodowały rozbryzgiem krwi jedna po drugiej. Pięknie. Makabrycznie pięknie. 

Koniec końców nawet tego nie poczuła. Ostatni z szabrowników opadł na swoją kierownicę i jego pojazd, przy akompaniamencie metalicznego jęku, wbił się w owinięty drutem kolczastym płot. Był blisko, prawie zbyt blisko, ale udało jej się i krew szumiała jej w żyłach. Spróbowała wyrównać oddech, rozkoszując się zwycięstwem. To był doskonały strzał. Wszystkie były doskonałe. NIe zmarnowała ani jednej kuli. Max spojrzał na nią z takim samym wyrazem twarzy, jak wtedy, gdy jechał w mobilnej rafinerii Ludojada: dzikie, szeroko otwarte oczy pośrodku przerażonej twarzy. Dopiero teraz zaczął docierać do niej ból żywej ręki. Rzucił się ku niej i pchnął ją na ziemię, z całej siły zaciskając ręce na jej ramieniu.  
\- Nie - powtarzał. - Nie nie nie nie nie...  
Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pomyślała, było to, że przynajmniej nigdy się nie dowie się o ukrytej wewnątrz jej ciała tajemnicy.


	6. Rozdział Szósty

Obudziła się w ciemnym i zdecydowanie zbyt znajomo wyglądającym pokoju. Nie czuła żadnej kończyny. Poderwała się do góry. Zachwiała się. Świat zawirował. Zanim mogła cokolwiek na to poradzić, zaczęła krztusić się i wymiotować. Zwróciła na raz całą zawartość żołądka, podczas gdy czyjeś pewne dłonie trzymały jej głowę nad wiadrem.  
\- Hej - szepnął Max. Jego głos dochodził do niej jak przez mgłę. - Hej...hej...  
Sięgnęła ku niemu, ale wciąż kręciło jej się w głowie. Wirowała bezwładnie i nie czuła swojej ludzkiej ręki… nie czuła swojej ludzkiej ręki!  
\- A teraz spokojnie- powiedział ktoś inny, kobieta.  
Przez sekundę zastanawiała się, ile dni faktycznie spędzili w podróży, jeśli głos Cheedo zmienił się tak bardzo.  
\- Wszystko w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczna.  
Szorstka dłoń spoczęła na kikucie ramienia. To był Max. Znała jego dłonie…  
\- Nie czuję… - jęknęła.  
\- Jest tutaj - wyrzucił z siebie. - Jest tutaj…  
\- Straciłaś trochę krwi - powiedziała kobieta. - Leż spokojnie.  
Ręka Maxa przesunęła się i podniósł jej ciało do góry, zapewniając mu solidne podparcie. Jej wzrok przejaśnił się i zobaczyła, że siedział obok niej. Nie miał na sobie swojej kurtki, a jeden z rękawów jego koszuli był podwinięty. Długi, czerwony, plastikowy wąż łączył zgięcia ich ramion. Dawał jej swoją krew. A ona wciąż go okłamywała… Nagle jej ciało stało się dziwnie odległe i całkowicie utraciła nad nim kontrolę. Każdy mięsień drgał po swojemu. Smarki, łzy, i cokolwiek jeszcze zostało w jej żołądku…  
\- Zostałaś postrzelona - powiedziała kobieta.  
Rozpoznała Jane. Jane od ludzi, którzy nie mieli satelitów.  
\- Znieczuliłam cię, żebym mogła zaszć ranę. Lek od lat jest po terminie, więc nie wiem, czy jeszcze w ogóle działa… ale może tylko pomóc - dodała.  
Znieczulona… wszystko czuła aż nazbyt wyraźnie. Jej serce nie biło, galopowało jak oszalałe. Chciała zwymiotować, ale nie miała czym. Jej ludzka ręka zdawała się być odłączona od jej ciała: takie nic, bezwładny, ciężki kawałek mięcha, o którym wiedziała, że należy do niej, ale zupełnie go nie czuła. Max przytknął czoło do jej drugiego ramienia. Oddychał równie szybko, co ona. Rękę, w którą była wbita kaniula, trzymał nienaturalnie sztywno, drugą ściskał jej kikut. Klęczał obok kozetki. Czuła, że cały drży.  
\- Jest tutaj - szeptał z zacięciem. - Spójrz na nie. Spójrz.  
Patrzyła, ale nie była w stanie zacisnąć pięści, nie czuła swoich żywych palców. Nie była w stanie zapytać, czy ją również straci. Jej widmowa ręka płonęła. Obie jej ręce płonęły, ciało i kości obracały się w pył…  
\- Więc - powiedziała Jane - dobra wiadomość jest taka, że kula przeszła na wylot.  
\- Uszkodzenia nerwów - wycedził Max przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Nawet nie byłam lekarzem - powiedziała sama do siebie. - Chciałam zostać asystentką stomatologiczną. Dopiero co zaczęłam szkołę. Wezwali mnie w połowie pierwszego rok - podniosła wzrok znad rany, którą opracowywała. - Zrobili ze mnie medyka. Nie potrafiłam odróżnić grasicy od śledziony i nagle tkwiłam po łokcie w klatce piersiowej jakiegoś biedaka.  
Siła bomb sprzed katastrofy była niczym wobec mocy spojrzenia, które posłał jej Max.  
\- Wszystko powinno być w porządku - zapewniła ich. - To rana przelotowa. Jeśli już cię postrzelą, taką mieć najlepiej.  
\- Wiem - powiedziała Furiosa.  
To pomieszczenie było zbyt ciemne, zbyt wilgotne i zbyt stare. Gardło miała ściśnięte tak bardzo, że ledwie była w stanie mówić. 

Na długi czas zapadła cisza, wypełniona jedynie ciężkimi oddechami wtulonego w jej szyję Maxa. Czuła się dziwnie lekka, jakby oderwana od swojego ciała. Jakby pochłaniał ją ten pełen powolnego rozkładu pokój. Igła Jane nienaturalnie tańczyła gdzieś ponad jej ludzkim ramieniem. Ponad ramieniem, które nie było martwe, które nie mogło być martwe. Jej bluzka została rozcięta, strzępy były sztywne od zaschniętej krwi. Chłodne powietrze lizało jej nagą skórę. Wtuliła się w Maxa, jedyny pewny i stabilny punkt, jaki kiedykolwiek znała.  
\- Długo jeszcze? - zapytał Jack i dopiero wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że stał przy drzwiach, złowrogi strażnik z bezużytecznym karabinem.  
\- Tyle, ile trzeba - odpowiedziała spokojnie Jane. - Jeśli masz inne rzeczy do zrobienia, nie będę cię zatrzymywać.  
\- I zostawiać cię z nimi? - prychnął. - Mowy, kurwa, nie ma.  
\- Właśnie zszywam jej ranę, a on oddaje jej krew -odparowała.- Jak niebezpieczni ci się wydają?  
Furiosa czuła się tak bezbronna, jak to tylko było możliwe. Max warknął w jej ramię. Gdyby ktokolwiek czegokolwiek spróbował, rozszarpał by go bez mrugnięcia okiem. Wyglądał na tak zdruzgotanego, jak ona się czuła. To czyniło go jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznym.  
\- Magazynek wciąż masz pusty - powiedziała Jane.  
Jack obnażył zęby.  
\- Cipa.  
Jane przerwała swoją pracę i zmierzyła go wzrokiem.  
\- Jeśli sprawdzamy, kto dalej siknie, nie wygram w kategorii odległości, ale zmiażdżę cię objętością i doskonale o tym, kurwa, wiesz. Siedź cicho albo wyjdź z mojego gabinetu. - Uniosła brew. - Jeśli któreś z nich będzie chciało mnie zabić, tylko im podziękuję.  
Bark Furiosy stłumił kolejne warknięcie Maxa.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedziała. - Nic mi tu nie zostało i jeśli to oznacza, że nie będę musiała już dłużej sprawdzać ich pierdolonych prostat, na nic innego nie czekam.  
\- Mieliśmy umowę - zaczął Jack.  
\- Umowy obowiązują obie strony - warknęła i wróciła do zszywania rany. Jej ręce były spokojniejsze, niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać.  
\- Pierdol się - powiedział Jack. - Mam nadzieję, że cię zabiją.  
\- Chciałabym mieć tyle szczęścia - odparła.  
Wyszedł. Jane kontynuowała, mrucząc pod nosem:  
\- Nie przejmujcie się nim - powiedziała życzliwym tonem. - Powinien umieć już doskonale badać własną prostatę, bo zawsze poza własną dupą świata nie widział. - Spojrzała na Maxa. - Możesz już to wyjąć. Nie ma sensu, żebyście oboje się wykrwawili.  
Zawahał się i spojrzał na Furiosę. Skinęła głową. Jakby miała w tym temacie cokolwiek do powiedzenia. Pokój znów zawirował. Max delikatnie chwycił kaniulę i usunął igłę, przyciskając kawałek bandaża do zgięcia łokcia jej skróconej ręki. Jane spojrzała ponad plecami Furiosy, na siedem tysięcy dni zapisanych w bliznach, wyraźnie widocznych pod tym, co zostało z jej bluzki.  
\- Wiem, że świat jest brutalny - powiedziała cicho - ale wy przekonaliście się o tym aż za dobrze. Oboje.  
\- Nie bardziej, niż inni - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby Furiosa.  
Nie czuła wchodzącej i wychodzącej z jej ciała igły, jedynie pociągnięcia, gdy szwy były wiązane.  
\- Kai też kiedyś był medykiem - dodała Jane. - On i Ava… no cóż, nie zawsze było tu tylko nas czworo, muszę powiedzieć. - Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała prosto na Furiosę. - Czy jest jeszcze coś, z czym mogę pomóc?  
Ona wiedziała. Widziała, jak prawie upadła w sali ze stołem. Wiedziała, że coś było źle. I teraz o to zapytała. Tak. Musi to zrobić teraz. Jane była uzdrowicielką, co do tego Furiosa nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, więc lepsza okazja się nie trafi. Musiała o to zapytać. Czy coś można zrobić? czy w ogóle istnieje taka możliwość? W głowie jej wirowało. Całe jej ciało wirowało jak pocisk wystrzelony z uszkodzonej broni. Pomimo tego, że nie do końca wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje, nie była w stanie choć na chwilę przestać o tym myśleć. Cały czas z tym walczyła. Jeszcze nigdy niczego tak się nie bała. Jeśli będzie zwlekać, Max w końcu zauważy, domyśli się (jeśli już się nie domyślił) i wtedy go straci na zawsze. Nie zostawi jej, ale pamiętała, co widziała na jego twarzy, gdy to nie było prawdą. Gdy tylko mu się wydawało. A teraz to jej wydawało się, że jest w ciąży i nie mogła mu tego zrobić. Max zostanie z nią, ponieważ sądzi, że tak powinien się zachować, ale jeśli je stracą… A tak stanie się z całą pewnością. Byli na środku pustyni. Od Cytadeli dzieliło ich trzydzieści dni jazdy przez wrogie ziemie albo sto pięćdziesiąt po ich obrzeżach. Dni wypełnionych głodem i palącym słońcem. Max umrze po raz kolejny i już nigdy nie uda jej się sprowadzić go z powrotem. Nie mogła go tak zranić. Musi od niej odejść, zanim się o tym dowie. O ona nie miała dość odwagi, by go pogonić, zanim sama nie będzie miała pewności.  
Nawet jeśli nie będzie o niczym wiedział, nawet jeśli o niczym mu nie powie, sam nie odejdzie. Wiedziała o tym tak dobrze jak, wiedziała o tym, jak się oddycha. Będzie musiała zrobić coś niewybaczalnego, coś tak haniebnego i okropnego, że nie będzie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko odwrócić się od niej i ją zostawić. Nie wiedziała, jaka miałaby to być zbrodnia, ale w tej chwili, gdy wszystko wirowało i krew szumiała jej w uszach, musiała podjąć ten pierwszy krok. Nie miała innego wyjścia. Spojrzała na niego. Siedział obok niej na kozetce, a na jego twarzy malowało się zmartwienie.  
\- Potrzebuję, żebyś wyszedł - powiedziała cicho.  
Zaskoczyło ją spokojny i władczy ton własnego głosu. Czuła się zupełnie przeciwnie. Adrenalina. Poczucie winy. Z bólu i utraty krwi wciąż kręciło się jej w głowie. Potrzebowała tego, ale wcale tego nie chciała. Może kiedyś wytłumaczy mu to, jeśli będzie miała okazję. Nie chciała. Wcale nie chciała. “Potrzebować” i “chcieć” to dwa opacznie działające tłoki w tym samym silniku. Rozerwą go na strzępy.  
\- Nie… - wyrzucił z siebie, jakby uderzyła go w brzuch.  
W jego oczach zobaczyła bezkresny lęk, który karmił się wspomnieniami o cierpieniu i bezsilności. Nie mogła mu tego zrobić. Nie po tym, co właśnie się stało. Nie wtedy, gdy jego koszula wciąż była umazana jej krwią. Ale właśnie to robiła.  
\- Możemy… - powiedział.  
\- Proszę.  
Patrzył dziko to na nią, to na medyczkę.  
\- Nie…  
W jego głosie było słychać taką rozdzielającą żałość i poczucie przegranej, że poczuła, jakby to była najgorsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziała albo zrobiła. To bolało bardziej, niż jakakolwiek rana, którą jej zadano. Bardziej, niż kłótnia, którą stoczyli o drzemiącą w Blasku truciznę. To było nawet gorsze niż wtedy, gdy wyruszyła na Farmę Kul i zostawiła go z tyłu, żeby zastanawiał się, czy wyjdzie stamtąd żywa. Krzywdziła i jego, i siebie, ale koniecznie, koniecznie musiała. Musiała zranić go teraz, żeby wiedzieć, jak bardzo będzie musiała skrzywdzić go później.  
\- Może tylko kilka minut? - zaproponowała Jane. - Poczekasz na zewnątrz?  
Spojrzał na nią przeciągle, pytająco, jakby to miał być ostatni raz, gdy ją widział. Furiosa była na krawędzi załamania się, niczym zbutwiały wspornik, który zaraz pęknie pod zbyt dużym obciążeniem.  
\- Max. Proszę.  
\- Ona nie…- wykrztusił z siebie. - Poszedłem, a ona...  
Jego kobieta. Matka jego syna. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że cokolwiek się wtedy wydarzyło, Max pochodził z miejsca, które przetrwało Katastrofę, które trwało w zawieszeniu między “wtedy” a teraz”. Był gliną. Z literkami, które dla niej nic nie znaczyły, ale ci ludzie zrozumieli od razu. Coś, co sprawiło, że wiedzieli, kim jest i szanowali jego słowo. Jeśli to było prawdą wtedy jego miejsce, jego dom… Musieli mieć coś takiego, jak tutaj. Jego kobieta weszła do gabinetu, takiego jak ten, i cokolwiek się tam stało, już z niego nie wyszła.  
Nie miała siły, żeby to udźwignąć. Prawie powiedziała mu prawdę, tu i teraz, ponieważ to nie mogło być gorsze od tego, co się teraz działo. Ale nie mogła. Może jego syn był powodem, że jego kobieta nie wyszła z tamtego pokoju. Nigdy nie powiedział, ile miał lat. Tylko tyle, że umarł. Że oboje umarli, a on umarł razem z nimi. Powiedział, że nie widział ani narodzin, ani śmierci swojego syna. Nigdy nie dowiedziała się, czy te dwie rzeczy wydarzyły się tego samego dnia. A co, jeśli tak? Nie mogła mu tego zrobić. Nie mogła ofiarować mu czegoś, co tak łatwo stracić. Jeśli nie była w ciąży... jeśli to, jakiś cudem, było coś całkowicie niegroźnego... jeśli naprawdę było niemożliwe, by zaszła w ciążę… jeśli jej ciało zostało wykolejone przez słońce… będzie mogła, później, mu o tym powiedzieć. Pokłócą się. Cholernie się pokłócą. Ale przetrwają. A jeśli była… jeśli to się faktycznie stało… jeśli zrobili to dziecko razem... w jakiś sposób naruszyli linię, którą uważała za niemożliwą do przekroczenia…  
\- Proszę - powiedziała ponownie.  
Max walczył z samym sobą, ale, koniec końców, nie potrafił jej odmówić. Doskonale o tym wiedziała i wykorzystała to z pełną bezwzględnością. To było jak kopnięcie go prosto w uszkodzone kolano.  
\- Będę obok- szepnął i wskazał urywanym gestem na drzwi. - Będę…  
\- Pięć minut - powiedziała. - Tylko… pięć minut.  
Nie był w stanie kiwnąć głową. Nie był nawet w stanie mówić. Odszedł, przerażony i oszołomiony, zamykając za sobą drzwi trzęsącą się ręką.


	7. Rozdział siódmy

Jane spojrzała na Furiosę, wyraźnie zatroskana.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
Więc stało się. Musiało się stać i stało się teraz. Nie ufała jej, nikomu tu nie ufała, ale nie miała innych opcji. Miała tylko to. Albo zaufa Jane, albo zada Maxowi i sobie powolną śmierć, i…  
\- Myślę… - Jej głos łamał się, jakby ktoś zaciskał jej rękę na gardle i dusił. Nie była pewna, czy nadal siedzi prosto, ale spróbowała opanować zawroty głowy. Odruchowo spojrzała na zamknięte drzwi. Krótki, urywany ruch głową. - ...nie powinnam… nie mogę… ale myślę...  
Nawet nie była w stanie powiedzieć tego na głos. Słowa stawały jej w gardle, ale Jane zobaczyła, jak otoczyła brzuch kikutem ramienia i, jakimś cudem, zrozumiała. Jej oczy zalśniły, zanim zdążyła to ukryć.  
\- Nie… - westchnęła, wyraźnie uradowana, po czym szybko dodała - Nie mogę powiedzieć, że o tym nie myślałam. Żadne z was nie wyglądało na chore... promieniowanie czy jakakolwiek zaraza, która mogłaby szaleć na zewnątrz… w sumie, jak mogłabym to poznać, skoro siedzę tutaj od tak wielu lat. Wasza dwójka, mężczyzna i kobieta… kobieta! Przepraszam, ale nie masz pojęcia, jak wspaniale jest zobaczyć drugą kobietę, pierwszy raz od tak wielu lat. Wyglądaliście jak postapokaliptyczni Adam i Ewa, tacy młodzi i oboje… - Jane przerwała. - Poprosiłaś o pomoc, a ja, tymczasem, gadam głupoty. Kiedy miałaś ostatnią miesiączkę?  
\- Są nieregularne - odpowiedziała Furiosa. Entuzjazm Jane niemal sprawiał jej fizyczny ból, ale jeśli to była cena, którą musiała zapłacić… - Dziesięć dni, sto…  
\- To normalne, to normalne. Jesteś taka chuda i tylko Bóg raczy wiedzieć, co siedzi na zewnątrz. Chodzi mi o ostatnią.  
Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć. To było zanim opuścili Cytadelę. Była tak skąpa, że prawie ją przegapiła. Pomyślała o sposobie, w jaki Vuvalini mierzyły czas, o liczeniu go w inny sposób, niż za pomocą dni, ale nie była w stanie dokonać koniecznych obliczeń. -...prawie dwieście dni temu… nie jestem…  
\- W porządku - powiedziała Jane. Na jej twarzy malowało się stanowczo za dużo ekscytacji, stanowczo za dużo zrozumienia. - W porządku. Mogę spróbować cię zbadać, jeśli chcesz.  
Wykonała ręką gest, który Furiosa znała aż zbyt dobrze. Jej pole widzenia zwęziło się gwałtownie, wszystkie mięśnie w jej ciele spięły się równocześnie.  
\- Nie…  
Po to właśnie tu przyszła. Tego chciała. Z tego powodu wywaliła Maxa za drzwi. Ale nagle nie mogła zaczerpnąć tchu, nie mogła uciec, a Organik Mechanik brutalnie pchał w nią łapy.  
\- Nikt nie dotknie cię bez twojej zgody - ton głosu Jane z dociekliwego nagle stał się zacięty i pewny siebie - ani ja, ani ktokolwiek inny. Mogę spróbować cię zbadać i sprawdzić, ale to twój wybór, niczyj inny.  
Furiosa nie wierzyła jej, musiała się poruszyć, ale nogi jej nie słuchały, płuca jej nie słuchały, całe ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa.  
\- Max - kontynuowała Jane, jej głos znów był cichy i spokojny - Przyszedł tu z tobą i miałam pewne przypuszczenie, którego nie powinnam mieć, nie w tym świecie. Czy on cię krzywdzi?  
\- Nie! - słowa wystrzeliły z jej ust i wezbrał w niej gniew, ponieważ jak śmiała... ale od razu zakręciło jej się w głowie. - Mogę na nim polegać, on nigdy…  
\- Po prostu musiałam mieć pewność - zapewniła ją Jane. - Możemy cię ochronić, gdybyś tego potrzebowała.  
Nie powinna się roześmiać, ale była dalej niż na krawędzi histerii i nie była w stanie kontrolować tego, co wyprawiały jej płuca. Doskonale wiedziała, że nawet, gdyby mieli naboje, to miejsce było wymierająca twierdzą, a ona była Workiem Gwoździ. Na jej dłoniach było dość krwi, by zatopić cały budynek, w którym się znajdowali. Jakaś jej część wciąż pragnęła dodać jego mieszkańców do stosu trupów, który za sobą zostawiała. Był tylko jeden powód, dla którego nie stała się kolejnym Władyką Pustkowi: zdecydowała, że się nim nie stanie. I Jane oferowała jej ochronę? Jane nie wiedziała, jakie grzechy plamiły duszę Furiosy. Nikt z nich nie wiedział, nawet Max. A ona nie chciała nikomu o tym mówić.  
\- Mogę sama się obronić.  
\- Zabiłaś Joe Moora - powiedziała Jane. - Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłaś i nie chcę wiedzieć. Nie twierdzę, że potrzebujesz pomocy. Wręcz uważam, że zdecydowanie jej nie potrzebujesz, a Max nie jest osobą, przed którą należy cię chronić. Nie po tym, co zobaczyłam, ale.., gdybyś potrzebowała pomocy albo czegoś w ten deseń, nasza oferta jest otwarta.  
Oferta. Oferty ciągną za sobą zobowiązania, długi. Siedzi po szyję w długach, a ci ludzie są bardziej martwi niż żywi. Nie mają jej nic do zaoferowania. Jednocześnie potrzebowała tego, co tylko Jane mogła jej powiedzieć. Nie żadnej innej opcji. Jej czas uciekał i najgorsze było to, że nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zaczęło się odliczanie.  
\- Jak sądzisz, w którym tygodniu jesteś?  
Gdy była w Skarbcu, była zmuszona wiedzieć, ale potem zrobiła wszystko, żeby zapomnieć o tych sprawach. Ta zatruta woda, upał… nie miała pojęcia.  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Kiedy zaczęły się mdłości? Zawroty głowy?  
Zła woda. A może wcześniej. Dni się je mieszały. Próbowała sobie coś przypomnieć, ale jej wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Zatrute źródło było jednym punktem odniesienia, najlepszym, jaki miała.  
\- Woda była kwaśna - wydusiła. - Mimo to ją wypiliśmy. Trzydzieści dni. Może trzydzieści dwa.  
Jane wykrzywiła wargi.  
\- I nadal uważasz, że to nie woda? Dlaczego?  
\- To ciągnie się za długo - odpowiedziała drżącym głosem. - Jemu się polepszyło.  
\- Czy byłaś już kiedyś w ciąży?  
\- Nie - niemal szepnęła. Tego pytanie obawiała się najbardziej. Nie była w stanie wyjaśnić, co kryło się za tak lakoniczną odpowiedzią. Nie powiedziała o tym Mari, nie tak do końca. I z pewnością nie powie o tym Jane. Nie w sytuacji, gdy medyczka praktycznie śliniła się na myśl o tym, że Furiosa mogłaby być w ciąży. Mari powiedziała, że to dotknęło je wszystkie. Zielone Miejsce stało się kwaśne na długo przed tym jak Vuvalini opuściły je. Furiosa, Val, Tamar… Ale Tamar raz wspomniała, że Tremble była w trzecim miesiącu, gdy ją zastrzelili. Tremble była najmłodsza. - Nie mogę. Powiedzieli, że nie mogę…  
\- Kto tak powiedział?  
Jane nie dowie się o Organiku Mechaniku, o Skarbcu, o Joe i o całej reszcie. Nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Wiedzieli, że Furiosa i jest niebezpieczna i to była jej jedyna przewaga. I tak podejmując tę rozmowę ryzykowała zdecydowanie za dużo, ale ryzyko związane z nieodbyciem jej było zdecydowanie większe. Nie odsłoni się jeszcze bardziej, rozwlekając przed nią swoją przeszłość niczym wnętrzności ofiarnego zwierzęcia. Zamknęła usta z głośnym trzaskiem zębów i nie powiedziała ani słowa. Jane zawiązała kolejny szew.  
\- Powiedziałaś, że możesz polegać na Maxie. Jest twoim partnerem?  
Oczywiście, że był jej partnerem. To on ładował jej karabin gdy ona była zajęta strzelaniem. Gdy prowadził, mogła spokojnie spać. Nie o to chodziło Jane. W jej ustach to słowo zabrzmiało tak archaicznie, że nie była do końca pewna…  
\- Jak w…  
\- To w sumie nie moja sprawa - odparła Jane. - Ale tak między kobietami, jeśli pozwolisz. Pytam, czy uważasz, że to on jest ojcem?  
Tak uważała. Ale Max nigdy nie powinien już nim być. Nie wiedziała, jak wyjaśnić również tą kwestię. Nie chciała jej wyjaśnić. Jego przeszłość była jego sprawą, podobnie, jak jego koszmary. To, że podzielił się tym z nią, nie oznaczało, że miała prawo opowiadać o tym innym. Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Pomyślała o Joe i o Wojnysynach nazywających go “tatusiem”. Jak wielką przyjemność mu to sprawiało. I jak rozpaczliwie starał się spłodzić następców. Pomyślała o rozmowie, którą odbyła z Maxem, gdy to zdarzyło się poprzednio. Jak na jego zaciśniętej twarzy malowało się więcej emocji, niż potrafił wyrazić.  
\- Nie ma nikogo innego - powiedziała, ponieważ to była jedyna droga, by za bardzo nie wdawać się w szczegóły. Nie chciała mówić nic, ale jeśli to rozpaczliwe bolesne przesłuchanie było jedyną metodą… Bała się, że była w tej chwili do tego stopnia oszołomiona, że i tak mówiła zdecydowanie za dużo. Gdyby tylko Max był tutaj i mógł jej pilnować. Ale go nie było. Nie mogła zmuszać go, żeby wspierał ją i jednocześnie dowiedział się o wszystkim. Musiała dać sobie radę sama, oprzeć się kuszącej ciemności czające się na krawędzi pola widzenia.  
Jane wydęła wargi.  
\- Czy on wie?  
\- Nie.  
Ale wiedziała, że bacznie ją obserwował. Pokazał jasno, że myśli o tego typu rzeczach i będzie w stanie zorientować się, jeśli…  
\- Nie wiem.  
Nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć, ale musiała. Pewnie już wiedział. Jakby mógł nie wiedzieć… Dała mu szansę, żeby uciekł. Powiedziała jasno, że nie musi zostawiać. Da mu powód do ucieczki. Z tym sobie poradzi. Kłamstwo. Nie miałą pojęcia, co zrobić. Każda chwila przybliżała ich oboje do kompletnego i przerażającego załamania. Już raz prawie go straciła i to doprowadziło ją na krawędź szaleństwa. Jego krew nieustannie krążyła w jej żyłach, jego nasienie…  
\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - prawie smutno zapytała Jane. - Nie wygląda na to, żeby to miała być dobra wiadomość.  
Jak przez mgłę, Furiosa uświadomiła sobie, że nie było tu żadnych dzieci. Nie mogło być. A jeśli kiedykolwiek były, zmarły dawno temu albo odeszły. Duży kawałek Jane w oczywisty, żarliwy i desperacki sposób pragnął, żeby ciąża okazała się faktem. Ostatni okruszek życia, zanim to miejsce obróci się w pył. Głowę miała całkowicie pustą i hulał w niej wiatr. Sama nie wiedziała, co chciałaby zrobić. W Skarbcu modliła się o to, żeby być w ciąży. Chciała być w ciaży, bo to uratowałoby jej życie. Cokolwiek, co tylko sprawiłoby, że przestaliby ją dotykać. Później była wdzięczna, cholernie wdzięczna, że się nie udawało, bo widziała zbyt wiele innych kobiet, które wykrwawiały się na śmierć albo były topione, ponieważ zawiodły. Instynkt nakazywał jej zabić to dziecko, wydalić je niczym pasożyta, żeby nie musiała stawić czoła wszystkiemu, co się z nim wiązało, wszystkiemu, co reprezentowało. W innym życiu byłaby szczęśliwa, być może nawet bardzo szczęśliwa, ponieważ to był Max. Widziała, jak zachowywał się w otoczeniu dzieciaków w Następnym Zjeździe i Szczeniaków w Cytadeli. Nigdy nie czuła...z nikim, z wyjątkiem jego…  
\- Nie wiem - wyszeptała.  
Ostatnie, bezbolesne pociągnięcie. Potem Jane przemyła ranę zimną, wilgotną szmatką.  
\- Skończone. Zabandażuję to i jesteś wolna. Szwy powinny rozpuścić się w ciągu tygodnia i wypaść same. Straciłeś trochę krwi, ale twój mężczyzna dał radę to uzupełnić. Zaszyłam ranę na tyle ciasno, że krwawienie powinno być minimalne. Masz szczęście, że jest uniwersalnym dawcą - powiedziała, osuszając ranę. - Furiosa, jeśli mogę zapytać, czy wiesz, ile masz lat?  
Vuvalini mierzyły czas w latach i miesiącach. Była gdzieś między dziewczynką a kobietą, kiedy została porwana. Nie wiedziała, ile dni jej uciekło.  
\- Siedemnaście lat - powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem - i siedem tysięcy dni. I kolejne dwa tysiące. Plus te, których nie mogę sobie przypomnieć.  
Jane mrugnęła.  
\- Sporo matematyki. - Skrzywiła się, licząc w myślach. - Wychodzi czterdzieści jeden lat.  
To była taka mała liczba, w porównaniu do tysięcy. Taka nic nie znacząca.  
\- Równie dobrze, możesz wchodzi w okres menopauzy - powiedziała Jane, zamyślona. - Wciąż jesteś młoda, ale na zewnątrz życie jest ciężkie i jeśli twoje miesiączki są tak nieregularne…  
\- Może to nie…  
\- Nie wiem. Kiedyś były testy. Dobre, szybkie, wiarygodne testy. Ale nawet gdybym jakiś miała, byłby przeterminowany o całe lata i mógłby dać nieprawidłowy wynik. - Spojrzała w twarz Furiosy. - Czy dlatego chciałaś znaleźć satelity? Myślałaś, że, być może, będą mieli laboratorium?  
\- Nie - opowiedziała.  
Szukała lekarstw. Dla Cheedo. I dla całej Cytadeli. Reszta była czystym przypadkiem. Jeśli to była prawda, straci wszystko dla tego przypadku, który nie miał prawa się zdarzyć. Jane wstała i podeszła do sterty książek, leżących na stojącym w rogu pokoju biurku. Były pokryte pajęczynami i ledwie widoczne w mroku. Przesuwała palcem po grzbietach aż znalazła tę, której szukała. Wyjęła ją i zdmuchnęła z niej kurz.  
\- Jeśli nie czujesz się komfortowo z tym, że miałabym cię dotknąć, myślę, że jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, której mogę spróbować - powiedziała, przerzucając ponadrywane i poplamione strony. - Zaproponuję ci to.  
Furiosa nie wiedziała, co ma na myśli, a jednocześnie, wiedziała. Znała ten ton głosu. Jej wszystkie mięśnie spięły się. Wciskające się w nią palce, plalce uciskające jej brzuch… Da radę. Jest imperatorem. Nie będzie się mazać. Jest ponad to. Spalała wioski do gołej ziemi. Oderwała twarz temu, który nazywał siebie Tym, Który Pochwycił Słońce. Może zrobić wszystko, co potrzebuje zrobić i nawet nie drgnie…  
\- Myślę, że mogę wykonać USG.  
To całkowicie przerwało tok jej myśli.  
\- Co?  
\- Nie wiem nawet, czy maszyna nadal działa - powiedziała Jane. - Minęło tyle czasu, nie było zasilania...  
Serce waliło jej w piersi.  
\- Jak to działa? - zapytała.  
Mechanik próbował wszystkiego. Wszystkiego. Przysięgał Joe, że wykonał każde badanie, jakie tylko było możliwe…  
\- To badanie nieinwazyjne - zaczęła Janie. - Ledwie cię dotknę.  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
Jane pokazał jej jakieś urządzenie. Podobnie jak książki, było pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu, żółte niczym plastik, który sczezł na słońcu. Wyglądało trochę jak radio Toast.  
\- Ta cześć - powiedziała Jane - będę przesuwać nią po twoim brzuchu i pokaże mi na ekranie, co jest w środku.  
To było coś jak otoczone mgłą tajemnicy satelity.  
\- Nic nie włożysz do środka - powiedziała twardo Furiosa.  
Ale pozwoliłaby jej. Musiała. Cokolwiek, co się teraz stanie, z całą pewnością będzie lepsze niż wyraz twarzy Maxa, gdy prawda o jego martwym synu została mozolnie wytłoczona z jego płuc. On już wcześniej… a ona nie wiedziała dość, by zrozumieć…  
\- Nic nie wkładam do środka - Jane spojrzała na nią kątem oka. - Powiedziałaś, że należeliście do niego...  
\- Zabiłam go.  
To zdanie, plus cały gniew, który nosiła w sobie jako Imperator, który nadal w sobie nosiła, sprawił, że kobieta mrugnęła i odsunęła się odrobinę. Zapadła cisza.  
\- Przepraszam, że wtedy nie do końca ci uwierzyłam. Czy wyrażasz zgodę na próbę przeprowadzenie tego badania?  
\- Musi zadziałać.  
Musi. Niepewność rozdzierała ją na kawałki.  
\- Jeśli jest za wcześnie, być może nie będę w stanie nic powiedzieć.  
Furiosa zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Jak wcześnie?  
\- Zazwyczaj dolny limit to sześć tygodni. - Jane zamilkła na chwile sprawdzajac coś w książce. - Ale… jeśli dobrze policzyłaś dni... jeśli zaczęłaś odczuwać mdłości wtedy, kiedy powiedziałaś… Ponieważ się tego nie spodziewałaś, mogłaś nie zauważyć wczesnych objawów. Myślę, że ciąża może być dużo bardziej zaawansowana.  
Nagle Furiosa poczuła, że znów zwymiotuje, ale jej brzuch był zupełnie pusty, poza nieznośnym oczekiwaniem i perspektywą obecności konkretnego obiektu, którego jeszcze nie mogła poczuć.  
\- Jak bardzo?  
Dręczyła samą siebie. Nie chciała wiedzieć, ale nie potrafiła nie zapytać. Jeśli nic nie mogło być zrobione, jeśli nie da się tego zatrzymać, a jedynie potwierdzić jej przypuszczenia, musi wiedzieć, ile zostało jej czasu. Nie pamiętała dostatecznie dużo z tego, czego nauczono ją w Skarbcu, więc nie potrafiła sama tego oszacować. To była jedyna droga. Nagle zaczęło jej rozpaczliwe brakować Mari i aury profesjonalnego spokoju, która ją otaczała.  
\- Ava była… to był ostatni raz, gdy miałam okazję sprawdzać - powiedziała cicho Jane.- Ona była w bardzo wczesnej ciąży, zbyt wczesnej… - Przerzucała strony książki, aż znalazła rozdział, którego szukała. - Większość kobiet zaczyna odczuwać mdłości między szóstym a siódmym tygodniem. Jeśli tak jest również w twoim przypadku, jeśli to właśnie w tym momencie zaczęłaś zauważać objawy...  
Furiosa wiedziała, czym były tygodnie. Pamiętała je z czasów, gdy była dziewczynką. Na jeden tydzień składało się siedem dni, to było zanim… Czterdzieści dwa dni. Jej ciało zamieniło się w bryłę lodu. Krew w jej żyłach ścięła się. Jeśli to działo się naprawdę, jeśli, na przekór wszystkiemu, zaszła w ciążę, nosiła to coś w sobie przez czterdzieści dwa dni…  
Jane uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.  
\- Jeśli jesteś w ciąży, myślę, że jesteś bliżej dziesiątego tygodnia.  
Zrobiło jej się duszno i nagle spadała w dół, a pewne ręce Jane zginęły jej głowę między kolana, żeby mogła zwymiotować to wiadra. Siedemdziesiąt. Siedemdziesiąt. Było gorzej, niż myślała. Dużo, dużo gorzej. To mogło stać się zaraz po tym, jak Max zachorował, zaraz po spotkaniu z Blaskiem. Nosiła to w sobie, niczego nieświadoma. Siedziała w samochodzie obok Maxa i nic nie wiedziała, spała obok niego i nic nie wiedziała. Pozwoliła, żeby ją pieprzył, sama chciała, żeby ją pieprzył, gdy to już było...Potrzebowała Mari. Potrzebowała jej tak bardzo. A Mari już nie było. Nagle zaczęła płakać, gorącymi, skręcającymi wnętrzności łzami. Siedziała pochylona nad wiadrem. Świat pulsował. Jane nuciła uspokajająco, prawie tak samo, jak robiłaby to Mari i to sprawiło, że Furiosa znów zaczęła wymiotować. Kobieta delikatnie gładziła jej głowę.  
\- Nazwali Joe Moore'a bohaterem, ponieważ zwyciężył - powiedziała cicho. - Ale wygrał tylko dlatego, że zrobił wszystko, co było możliwe. A to, co było możliwe, nie zawsze było dobre.  
Zamilkła. Jej ręka zsunęła się w stronę piętna na karku Furiosy, ale nie dotknęła go.  
\- Max nie jest mężczyzną, który cię skrzywdził.  
Nie zapytała wprost, ale zrozumiała.  
\- Nie - wykrztusiła. - On jest pierwszym, który tego nie zrobił.  
Jest pierwszym mężczyzną, który jej nie skrzywdził i właśnie dlatego uderzy go tam, gdzie zaboli najbardziej. Z pełną premedytacją.


	8. Rozdział Ósmy

Gdy Furiosa nie miała już czym wymiotować, Jane pomogła jej usiąść i przyłożyła do ramienia ręcznik, by wsiąkła w niego sącząca się spod opatrunku krew. Cała się trzęsła, więc skądś pojawił się koc, szorstki i niemożliwe śmierdzący pleśnią.  
\- Jeśli zostawię cię na chwilę będzie to dla ciebie w porządku? - zapytała Jane.  
Furiosa nie miała innego wyjścia jak tylko być w porządku. Otoczyła okryte kocem ciało ramionami i kiwnęła głową. Jane spojrzała na nią srogo.  
\- Jeśli poczujesz, że zaraz zemdlejesz, połóż się, proszę. Powyrywasz sobie szwy, jeśli spadniesz na podłogę.  
Wszyscy medycy są tacy sami. Jane zatrzymała się przy drzwiach.  
\- Będą chcieli was rozdzielić - powiedziała. - Mogę się z nimi tak pokłócić, że tego nie zrobią.  
Wciąż miały badanie do wykonania. Max pewnie odchodził od zmysłów na korytarzu. Na Matki, potrzebowała teraz jego ciepła i poczucia stabilności, które jej dawał bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego. Nie mogła wytłumaczyć mu, co to za badanie, bez jednoczesnego ujawnienia, dlaczego go potrzebuje. Nie miała pojęcia, jak by na to zareagował. Poza tym, jeśli wyszedł na zewnątrz, Jack nie wpuści go z powrotem. Tyle wiedziała i nie było się o co spierać. Potrząsnęła głową.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się - powiedziała cicho Jane i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
Chciałaby usłyszeć jego krzyk. Chciałaby móc udawać, że nic nie słyszy. Chciałaby, żeby wyważył drzwi. I chciałaby, żeby trzymał się od niej z daleka. A najbardziej chciałaby, żeby już było po wszystkim. Nie słyszała nic poza swoim urywanym oddechem. Siedemdziesiąt dni. Plus kolejne trzydzieści, zanim dotrą do Cytadeli. Nie będzie w stanie unikać go, unikać kontaktu z nim. Może zaciskać paski stabilizujące protezę tak mocno, jak tylko da radę, ale on będzie chciał jej dotknąć i, kurwa mać, sama nie wytrzyma trzydziestu dni bez dotykania jego. Zorientuje się. Nie ma możliwości, żeby tak się nie stało. W Skarbcu, im większa była dziewczyna, tym szybciej było po niej widać… a ona teraz była chuda jak szczapa. Ale Max zauważał najdrobniejsze szczegóły… Nie potrafiła stanąć w prawdzie przed samą sobą. Jak, do cholery, ma powiedzieć o tym jemu? 

Jane wróciła. Przyniosła kubek.  
\- Nie kręć nosem, to herbata - powiedziała. - A raczej to, co ostatnio uchodzi tu za herbatę. Jest słaba, ale powinna pomóc. - Usiadła naprzeciwko Furiosy. - Masz dość czucia w ręce, żeby ją utrzymać?  
Nie miała. I tak nie chciała jej wypić. Chciała jedynie móc ścisnąć kubek udami i owinąć się dookoła jego ciepła. Jane przysunęła swoje krzesło bliżej kozetki i pochyliła się.  
\- Co teraz chcesz zrobić?  
Furiosa nie była w stanie przebić się przez mgłę niepewności. Nie miała bladego pojęcia. Nie była pewna czy jeśli ciąża okaże się prawdziwa, to sobie z tym poradzi. Będzie musiała powiedzieć Maxowi. Musi to zrobić. I chciałaby powiedzieć to najpierw jemu, powiedzieć mu to natychmiast, ponieważ jeśli to prawda, to sama jej nie udźwignie. Ale jeśli to kłamstwo, coś tajemniczego, coś innego, co nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy… Jeśli to tylko niewypał, nie chciała zmuszać go do przechodzenia przez to wszystko. Nie mogła. Pod osłoną koca, przyłożyła kikut ramienia do klatki piersiowej. Na łokciu poczuła unoszące się z kubka ciepło.  
\- Badanie - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Muszę to zrobić.  
\- Dobry pomysł - zgodziła się Jane. - Przynajmniej będziesz wiedzieć.  
Zrobiła to. Zaciągnęła zobowiązanie. Nie było już odwrotu, mogła tylko jechać do przodu. “Jeśli chcecie wyjść z tego żywe, róbcie, jak mówię. Teraz bierzcie, co możecie i biegiem” To właśnie powiedziała do Angharad. Teraz powtarzała to samej sobie, ale nie miała nic, co mogłaby zbierać, z wyjątkiem skromnych informacji, które mogła zaoferować jej Jane.  
\- Teraz - powiedziała. - Chciałabym zrobić to teraz.  
\- Pozwól mi sprawdzić, czy mamy dość mocy. Tracimy reaktor. Paliwa było na piętnaście lat. Petey dał radę wycisnąć z niego trochę więcej. Dbał o niego tak długo, jak był w stanie - powiedziała Jane i dodała smutno: - Reaktor wytrzymał dłużej, niż on. Teraz jest jak umierające słońce. Tysiąc stóp pod nami i powoli ogarnia go mrok. - Odkaszlnęła. Wyprostowała się. - Przynajmniej możemy spróbować.  
W najgorszym wypadku mogłyby wykorzystać akumulator samochodu, ale tego nie da się zrobić bez wiedzy Maxa.  
\- Czy ta maszyna zawsze była do tego wykorzystywana?  
\- Tak, to urządzenie medyczne. - Jane rozwinęła kabel i wetknęła go do gniazdka w ścianie. - Obecnie używam go głównie do ścięgien, mięśni i tego typu rzeczy. Oglądam serca i płuca. Nie ma tu wielu okazji do oglądania dzieci, ale większość ludzi znała to urządzenie właśnie z takich badań. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem odrobinę… przepraszam. Dziecko Avy… cóż, my wszyscy byliśmy tak… minęło tyle czasu. To naprawdę nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego.  
Max miał dziecko. Musi wiedzieć o takich urządzeniach, jeśli pochodził z miejsca, w którym ostały się przedwojenne przedmioty i zwyczaje. Nie było możliwości, żeby udawała, że jest inaczej, ale… ścięgna. Mięśnie.  
\- Kolana - powiedziała. - Możesz spojrzeć na kolano?  
\- Spojrzeć mogę - odparła uczciwie Jane. - Ale jego noga nie wygląda dobrze i nie mam sprzętu, żeby przeprowadzić operację.  
Furiosa westchnęła ciężko. Przez sekundę miała nadzieję…  
W pokoju były dwie żarówki. Jane wykręciła jedną z nich,  
\- Powinno zadziałać - powiedziała. Przygryzła wargę i włączyła maszynę. Druga lampka zamigotała, ale nie zgasła.- Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałaś, prawda? - wskazała na stojące na samej górze pudełko, które nagle zaczęło świecić.  
Świecić… Furiosa prawie zerwała się kozetki, ale Jane złapała ją.  
\- Jest ok, jest ok…  
\- Gorące - jęknęła.  
Wszystko wokół wirowało. Max płonący w gorączce i umierający…  
\- Nie jest gorące. To tylko ekran! Coś jak żarówka!  
Na krawędzi pola widzenia Furiosy zaroiło się od czarnych węży.  
\- Detektor - wydusiła.  
\- Nie jest gorące - powtórzyła Jane. - Nic tu na dole nie jest radioaktywne. To tylko światło, normalne, nieszkodliwe światło.  
Nie było niebieskie. Nie było nawet jasne. Tylko blada, brązowa poświata. Jeśli jest gorące, może ją zabije. Albo zabije to, co siedzi wewnątrz niej.  
\- To tylko światło - powiedziała Jane. - Pokazuje mi, co sonda - uniosła rzecz, która wyglądała jak mikrofon radia Toast - widzi wewnątrz ciebie. To dźwięk, którego nie możemy usłyszeć. Jest nieszkodliwy. Nie sprawia bólu. Miałam żel, który sprawiał, że działała lepiej, ale wszystko, co mieliśmy...  
Nie musiała kończyć. Wszystko, co przydatne, było martwe od lat. Furiosa pomyślała o Mari, o tym, jak była uradowana, gdy znalazła nietknięty zasobnik ukryty przez poprzedniego Organika Mechanika. Ciekawa była, do czego kobieta mogłaby wykorzystać coś takiego, jeśli chemicy z Gazowni mogliby zrobić odpowiedni płyn? Z trudem przełknęła ślinę. To jedyny sposób, żeby się dowiedzieć. Poza czekaniem, aż nie będzie żadnych wątpliwości.  
\- Zróbmy to.  
Jane przytaknęła.  
\- Jeśli jesteś gotowa, potrzebuję, żebyś się położyła na plecach.  
Herbata została przestawiona w bezpieczne miejsce. Poruszanie się było trudne, ale Jane była silna.  
\- Przepraszam, ale musisz zsunąć spodnie. Sonda musi dotykać twojej skóry.  
Spodnie. Na samą myśl zrobiło jej się niedobrze. To badanie musiało się odbyć, właśnie się odbywało, i musiała przez nie przejechać. Na kawałki może rozlecieć się, gdy już będzie skończone. Najgorsze było to, że nie była w stanie zdjąć ich sama. Jej ręka wciąż była odrętwiała, a kikut był bezużyteczny. Przełknęła ślinę. Jane ostrożnie okryła kocem jej tułów i powoli, delikatnie zsunęła jej spodnie z bioder. Tylko tyle, żeby odsłonić rosnące na dole włosy. Jeden ze szwów na biodrze pękł. Furiosa pomyślała, że mogłaby spędzić trochę czasu na cerowaniu. Bluzkę trzeba będzie zszyć, bo rozcięli ją , żeby móc opracować ranę. Dobrze, że z gorsetu przecięli jedynie sznurówki. Max. Wiedziała, że to był Max, rozsądny nawet wtedy, gdy odchodził od zmysłów ze strachu. Max, przekonany, że Furiosa przeżyje, żeby chcieć znów go zasznurować. Max, czekający na zewnątrz, chociaż minęło już zdecydowanie więcej niż pięć minut. Max, umierający powoli, bo go o to poprosiła. Musi zranić go teraz, żeby nie musiała ranić go później.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała Jane. - Jeśli powiesz mi, żebym przestała, przestanę.  
Siedemdziesiąt dni. Może więcej. Jane nie jest Mechanikiem. Furiosa może ją zabić, jeśli zostanie do tego zmuszona. Może się bronić. Nie jest już tamtą przerażoną dziewczynką. Da sobie radę.  
\- Teraz zacznę. - Jane zatrzymała się na moment. - Jeśli coś tam jest, zobaczymy to na ekranie.  
Nie wiedziała, czy będzie mogła patrzeć. Nie wiedziała, czy nie będzie mogła. Chciałaby odgrodzić się od tego wszystkiego, ale nie zrobi tego. Joe nie miał już nad nią władzy, nad żadnym z jej kawałków i jeśli to dzieje się naprawdę, jeśli ona i Max zro… Jej ludzka ręka była odrętwiała. Widmowa zaciskała się w pięść i płonęła bólem. Serce prawie wyskoczyło jej z piersi. Musiała je zobaczyć. Musi być przy tym obecna, świadkować tej chwili. Da radę. Zaakceptuje wynik. Kiedyś była Imperatorem, ale już nim nie jest. Wyzwoliła się własnymi rękami i dzięki temu przejęła władzę nad całym regionem. Jechała sto i pięćdziesiąt dni. Jakimś cudem, pomimo tego, kim jest, zasłużyła na to, by Max darzył ją zaufaniem. Jeśli tak ma być, weźmie to na klatę i nie pozwoli sobie na zjechanie z drogi.  
Chciałaby, żeby tu była Mari. Albo chociaż Cheedo. Bardzo nie chciała leżeć z obnażonym brzuchem i nie nadającą się do niczego ręką, podczas gdy ktoś, kogo nie znała, ktoś, komu do końca nie ufała, próbował odczytać jej przyszłość. Objęła klatkę piersiową kikutem ramienia, próbując osłonić się jak tylko mogła i nie zapomnieć, jak się oddycha Sonda, jak nazwała ją Jane, była bardzo zimna. Furiosa robiła wszystko, żeby się nie udusić.  
Przez cały ten czas liczyła na to, że ludzie od satelitów będą mieli gotowe rozwiązania, że, w jakiś sposób, sami będą rozwiązaniem jej problemów. Myślała, że może w tym miejscu znajdzie odpowiedzi, ale tak się nie stało. Popatrzyła na rozświetlony ekran, na blade, drgające, poruszające się bezładnie linie, na grubą warstwę kurzu pokrywającą urządzenie. Pomieszczenie oświetlała pojedyncza, migającą szarówka. Ściany były czyste, ale farba odpadała z nich płatami. Jeśli to miejsce pochodziło sprzed Katastrofy, to dokładnie wiedziała, jak znikł przedwojenny świat. Ten kompleks, ten bunkier - było tu tylko trzech starych mężczyzn i jedna stara kobieta, uczepieni przeszłości dokładnie tak samo jak kobiety, które nigdy nie opuściły Zielonego Miejsca. Nie było tu nikogo innego. Nie wiedziała, skąd pojawiło się to przekonanie, ale była tego pewna. Pachniało tu upływem lat, pustką. Odór stagnacji był cięższy niż zapach zgnilizny.  
Joe przekonał swoich półtrwałych Wojnysynów o tym, że jeśli umrą historycznie, pójdą do Valhalli. Nie kupowała tego, ale nagle zaczęła zastanawiać się, że może on miał w tym jakiś cel. Oliver, Kai, Jane. Ci ludzie go znali. Więc może i on był kiedyś w bunkrze takim, jak ten. Może na własne oczy widział tę powolną, przyprawiającą o mdłości degradację i postawił zrobić coś zupełnie przeciwnego: podarował najsłabszym ze swojej trzody szansę na to, by umrzeć szybko i czysto, nie lękając się nieuniknionego. By być zapamiętanym. Joe był jednym z tych, którzy zabili świat, ale w tym momencie, leżąc na poprzecieranej kozetce w rozpadającym się bunkrze, Furiosa pomyślała, że rozumie, dlaczego Immortan był przekonany, że jest jego zbawcą.  
\- Nie chcesz dziecka - powiedziała cicho Jane. - A ja żadnego nie widzę.


	9. Rozdział Dziewiąty

Furiosa poczuła, jakby jej ciało nagle zniknęło. Wydało jej się, że jęknęła, a może tylko chciała jęknąć…  
\- Nie jesteś w ciąży - powiedziała Jane i wskazała na ekran, na szarą plamę pomiędzy rozedrganym liniami. - To jest twoja macica. Jeśli byłby w tobie płód - wskazała na pole czerni - najprawdopodobniej byłby właśnie tutaj.  
\- Jesteś pewna - wykrztusiła. Nadzieja, strach i ulga jednocześnie dławiły jej gardło - Musi być…  
\- Maszyna jest stara - powiedziała Jane - ale obraz nie jest tak zły, jak się obawiałam. W dziesiątym tygodniu… coś by tu na pewno było, tego jestem pewna. Minęło wiele lat, ale to nie jest widok, który się zapomina. - Przesunęła sondę po podbrzuszu Furiosy. - To są twoje mięśnie. To jest twoja kość biodrowa. To widzę wyraźnie. - Wróciła do bezkształtnej, szarej plamy. - Tu nie ma nic, nic co mogłoby stać się dzieckiem.  
Furiosę zalała ją fala ulgi, tak potężnej, że nie była w stanie oddychać. A mimo to, pierwszy raz od trzydziestu, nie, od siedemdziesięciu dni mogła odetchnąć pełną piersią. Każdy ruch klatki piersiowej naciągał jej szwy, ale, kurwa, zupełnie o to nie dbała.  
\- ...dlaczego? - wydusiła z siebie, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak się mówi. Jeśli to nie było to, co podejrzewała, jakim cudem czuła się tak, jak się czuła, miała mdłości…  
\- Tutaj.  
Jane przesunęła sondę wyżej i w bok. Wskazała na plamę na monitorze. Była mniejsza od dużej, szarej plamy, ale nadal ciemna i jakby pokryta pajęczyną. - Właśnie tutaj.  
Furiosa nie zrozumiała.  
\- Nazywają to cystą.  
Usłyszała, jak mówi:  
\- Nie wiem, co to znaczy.  
\- To twór na twoim jajniku. Jest nieprawidłowy i czasami objawy, które daje, mogą imitować oznaki ciąży.  
“Imitować.” To jedno ze słów, których używała miss Giddy. Zwierzęta imitowały wygląd roślin, żeby ukryć się przed drapieżnikami.  
\- Jest niebezpieczny?  
\- Powinna zostać zbadana, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie jest złośliwa.  
Zła. Zajadła. Furiosa nie wiedziała, jak rozumieć to w tym kontekście, ale miała pewne podejrzenia. Pomyślała o Mari, o tym, że kobieta w jakiś sposób wiedziała, że jej ciało obróciło się przeciwko niej. Czy Mari też miała w sobie coś złośliwego?  
\- Nie wiem, o co chodzi.  
Czuła tępy ból w boku przez blisko sto dni, ale założyła, że było to związane z bólami fantomowymi, albo naciągniętymi mięśniami, albo zbliżającą się miesiączką, której tak desperacko ostatnio wyczekiwała.  
\- Jest szansa, że jest łagodna - powiedziała Jane, ale wyraz jej twarzy sugerował, że nie bardzo w to wierzy.  
Nic na Pustkowiach nie było łagodne. I, na Matki, Furiosa wiedziała o tym aż za dobrze. Pomieszczenie było przytłaczająco antyczne. Koc pachniał pleśnią. Obraz na ekranie był rozmyty, gdy patrzyła na niego uszkodzonym okiem. Pojedyncza żarówka rzucała długie cienie. To był sprzęt medyczny, wszystko tutaj było sprzętem medycznym, to miejsce opływało w technologię. Nagle z żalem uświadomiła sobie, że większość z tego nie była używana na przestrzeni ostatnich tysięcy dni. I niedługo nikt już nie będzie jej używał. “Więc wy wszystkie, dziewczęta” zadźwięczał w jej uszach głos Mari. Nawet nie wiedziała, o co powinna zapytać.  
\- Nazywają to biopsją - powiedziała Jane. - Gruba igła. Kiedyś mogli to sprawdzić i dać ci wynik w ciągu godziny.  
Igły. Igły, sondy, zastrzyki i proszki, które sprawiały, że jej ciało puchło, płonęło żywym ogniem. Krzyczała godzinami, aż straciła głos i gardło jej krwawiło.  
\- Nie mam możliwości wykonania jej - powiedziała cicho. - Kiedyś,tak. Ale teraz już nie. Wykonałbym ją, gdybym mogła.  
Furiosa nie potrafiła zdecydować, czy to lepiej, czy gorzej. Zmusiła się, żeby usiąść i, powstrzymując mdłości, zapytała:  
\- Dlaczego. - Głos jej drżał. Był pełen gniewu. - Dlaczego robisz to wszystko?  
Nie była pewna, czy chciała wiedzieć, dlaczego Jane jej pomaga, czy dlaczego mówi jej o rzeczach, które i tak nie mogą być zrobione. Starsza kobieta milczała przez dłuższą chwilę. Furiosa zastanawiała się, czy nie przegięła, czy nie zażądała więcej, niż Jane mogła jej ofiarować. Transakcja była jednostronna: najpierw szycie rany, potem to urządzenie sprzed Katastrofy, które jakimś cudem było w stanie zajrzeć do wnętrza jej ciała. Może nie powinna była o to pytać, ale cała łagodność i powściągliwość, którą kiedykolwiek miała, zostały z niej wybite przez lata doświadczania przemocy. Musiała wiedzieć, jaką cenę będzie musiała zapłacić i będzie ją twardo negocjować.  
\- Nasz świat jest stracony - powiedziała w końcu Jane. - Jesteśmy żałosnymi pozostałościami. Wy… wy potraficie przetrwać na zewnątrz. My nie dalibyśmy rady wytrzymać nawet dnia. - Spojrzała na swoje kolana. - Tutaj nic nie mogę zrobić. Wiem to doskonale. Ukrywaliśmy się przez tak wiele lat… Czy rozumiesz, co to oznacza, że was tu wpuściliśmy? Nie otwieraliśmy drzwi przez całe wieki, a potem radio się popsuło i nie potrafiliśmy go naprawić. Petey odszedł. Ava, Noah, Melody, wszyscy odeszli. Próbowaliśmy. Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, ale wszytko było wypalone, zaskorupiałe dokładnie tak, jak my. Chciałam, żebyśmy spróbowali dostać się do Pine Gap - nawet na piechotę. Spróbowaliśmy, ale nie przeszliśmy nawet kilometra. Rozpętała się burza piaskowa i ledwo daliśmy radę wrócić. Oliver powiedział, że to był znak. I to by było na tyle. Nienawidzę - głos jej drżał, leżące na kolanach dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści - nienawidzę ich. Całej trójki. Nienawidziłam ich kiedyś i nienawidzę ich teraz. - Spojrzała na Furiosę. - Kiedyś zaatakowałam Jacka, pchnęłam go prosto w szyję. Widelcem. Bo tylko to miałam. Prawie go zabiłam, ale dupek się poruszył i Oliver… Oliver zmusił mnie, żebym go załatała. Stał nade mną z pistoletem wycelowanym w moją głowę. To było wtedy, gdy jeszcze mieliśmy naboje. Żałuję, że mnie wtedy nie zastrzelił. Żałuję…- Przełknęła ślinę. - Kiedyś byliśmy częściej atakowani. Teraz już nie, już od dawna, ale tak straciliśmy wszystkie pociski. Jesteście pierwszymi ludźmi, których zobaczyliśmy od sześciu lat. Może byli inni, ale my nie otworzyliśmy drzwi, a oni nie próbowali dostać się do środka. Myśleliśmy, że wszyscy zginęli. A potem przyszliście wy i zapytałaś o satelity. Myślałam… myślałam, że przyjechaliście z Pine Gap. I tak tu trafiłaś, ale wiesz jeszcze mniej, niż my.  
Furiosa znała ten gniew, tę desperację. Jej widmową rękę ogarnął skurcz. Przysunęła ją bliżej do piersi. Wiedziała, jak to jest marzyć o ucieczce. Wiedziała, jak to jest spróbować i ponieść klęskę.  
\- Kiedyś miałam córkę- powiedziała Jane powoli, zbolałym głosem, jakby musiała szukać słów pod wielką wydmą. - Byłaby… myślę, że byłaby w twoim wieku.  
\- Jak miała na imię? - Tylko tyle była w stanie powiedzieć.  
\- Grace. Miała na imię Grace.  
To było imię Vuvalini, coś, co miało konkretne znaczenie. Jak Furiosa - szalejący gniew. Valkyrie - mityczna kobieta, która decydowała, kto umrze, a kto przeżyje. Tamar - bogini, która pewnego dnia przyniesie z powrotem deszcz. Tremble, której słowa wstrząsnął fundamentami świata.  
\- Nie mogę odbudować świata - powiedziała gorzko Jane. - Nawet nie mogę stąd odejść. Ale ty... ty przetrwasz. Jesteś w tym dobra. Kurwa, nic nie mogę zrobić, ale mogę cię pozszywać i spróbować powiedzieć ci, co wiem.  
Jane była bardzo podobna do Mari. Była tym, kim Mari by się stała, gdyby nigdy nie opuściła Zielonego Miejsca. Była tym, kim Mari by się stała, gdyby została w miejscu przesyconym niewidoczną, podstępną trucizną, gdyby jej siostry zamknęły w sobie swój gniew i pozwoliły mu wypaczać i jątrzyć je od środka. Furiosa wiedziała, że jej matki doskonale znały świat sprzed Katastrofy, ale, z wyjątkiem rzadkich chwil nostalgii, gdy ciepło brzoskwiniowej brandy rozwiązywało ich języki, nigdy o nim nie mówiły. Był powód, dla którego nazwano ten moment “Katastrofą”. To był wyjątkowo ciężki poród, ale gdy dziecko było już na świecie, związany z nim ból został przyćmiony przez radość obserwowania, jak wzrasta i rozwija się. Furiosa nie miała prawa nawet myśleć o dzieciach, nie w chwili, gdy ledwie mogła myśleć z ulgi. Ale Jane… Jane tkwiła w więcej niż jednym potrzasku. Żyła tak, jakby teraźniejszość była bezpośrednim przedłużeniem świata sprzed Katastrofy, nie niezależnym bytem. To ją niszczyło.  
\- Zabiłabym ich w tym momencie - powiedziała. - Ale jest ich trzech, a ja z trzema nie mam żadnych szans.  
Furiosa dałaby radę. Nawet w obecnym stanie mogłaby ich pokonać, ale nie wiedziała, jak bardzo powiększyłoby to dług, który ma wobec kobiety i przede wszystkim, czym to by się mogło skończyć. Prawie chciała to zrobić, ponieważ nienawidziła tego, że Jack zabrał jej protezę i tego, że śmiał się z jej cholernego imienia. Jane milczała, zamyślona.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o mnie, tu chodzi o ciebie - powiedziała w końcu. Brzmiała jak ktoś bardzo stary i bardzo zmęczony.  
Najgorsze było już za nią. Nawet jeśli wieści miałyby być złe, nawet jeśli to oznaczałoby, że jej przyszłość maluje się w zdecydowanie odmiennych barwach, niewiele ją to obchodziło. Jeśli to ma być ta pierdółka, która będzie przyczyną jej końca - ok. Może z tym walczyć. Może próbować trzymać to w ryzach. Da radę wrócić do Cytadeli i zadbać o to, by Max był bezpieczny. Nie zostanie w mieście, jeśli ona umrze, ale może obecność dziewcząt sprawi, że nie rozsypie się doszczętnie.  
Oczywiście, że się rozsypie. Z nią byłoby dokładnie tak samo. Minęło zbyt wiele czasu. Jego krew krążyła w jej żyłach, jej oddech wypełniał jego płuca. Byli zbyt mocno ze sobą związani, żeby dać radę przeżyć, jeśli zostaną rozdzieleni.  
\- Posłuchaj - powiedziała Jane - i powiedź mi, czy dobrze myślę: Joe był złym człowiekiem i robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by osiągać swoje cele.  
Gardło Furiosy ścisnęło się. Ze wszystkich ludzi, to ona najdogłębniej poznała jego taktykę, na własnej skórze.  
\- Chciałabym powiedzieć, że go nie znałam, ale prawda jest taka, że nie znałam go dobrze - kontynuowała Jane. - Może nikt tak naprawdę go nie znał. Wiem tyle, że był świadomy tego, że nasz świat się skończył. Pod koniec już wszyscy byliśmy. - Dotknęła przełącznika i maszyna zamarła. Delikatnie ściągnęła spodnie na biodra Furiosy. Okryła jej ramiona kocem. - Należał do tego typu ludzi, którzy prosperują najlepiej, gdy wokół szaleje chaos. Jestem przekonana, że o tym nie muszę Ci nawet mówić. - Usiadła z powrotem na krześle i wetknęła dłonie między kolana. - Myślę, że pod koniec, gdy reszta próbowała ukryć się, ocalić świat, który znaliśmy… On się przepoczwarzył. Stał się człowiekiem, którym zawsze chciał być. A może był taki już od początku...Wiem, że próbowałaby, a jeśli próbował...  
Furiosa zamieniła się w słuch.  
\- Nie byłam lekarzem, ale widziałam wystarczająco dużo- powiedziała cicho. - Myślę, że jeśli stałby się człowiekiem, którym zawsze chciał być, koronował by się na króla. Wymagał bezwzględnej lojalności od swoich żołnierzy i wydaje mi się, że gdy społeczeństwo rozpadło się... - spojrzała Furiosie w oczy - … nie wiem, czym jest Imperator, ale wiem, jaki to słowo ma wydźwięki. Przyszłaś tu z mechaniczną ręką, która byłaby nie do pomyślenia w czasach przed wojnami. - Jej wzrok spoczął na protezie przewieszonej przez oparcie krzesła, tego samego, na którym siedział Max. - Przed wybuchem wojen wyglądałaby inaczej. Byłaby zrobiona tak, żeby przypominać ciało. Byłaby… łagodna. - Znów to słowo. - Twoja jest bronią.  
\- Tak.  
\- Joe, którego znałam - powiedziała ostrożnie Jane - nie był...postępowy. On nigdy…wybacz mi, ale nie będę owijać w bawełnę: w jego oddziałach przypadki gwałtów były zgłaszane dużo częściej, niż w innych. Gdy normy społeczne przestały obowiązywać...  
Furiosa zmusiła się, by oddychać, zmusiła się, by być spokojną, twardą i niewzruszoną. Ściana ponad ramieniem Jane była pokryta tą samą łuszczącą się farbą, tą samą pełzającą, suchą pleśnią, co reszta pokoju.  
\- Myślę, że zbudowałby sobie królestwo. Myślę, że stworzyłby sobie armię i… tak naprawdę, świat umierał już przed wojną. Mówiłaś, że był ktoś w… Bartertown? Tak nazywało się to miejsce? Ktoś, kto sprzedawał leki.  
Furiosa zmusiła się, by odpowiedzieć:  
\- Tak.  
\- Nawet wtedy nie rodziło się dostatecznie dużo dzieci. Nawet próbując wszystkiego, nie byliśmy w stanie... - jej głos zaczął drżeć. - Nie byłam lekarzem, ale widziałam wystarczająco dużo. Pod koniec, tylu ludzi próbowało, próbowało wszystkiego… Myślę, że gdy świat umarł, było tylko gorzej. I myślę, że Joe był na to przygotowany. Mógłby zbudować dla siebie armię, ale tylu ludzi umarło, a mięso armatnie trzeba skądś brać. Był skurwielem, ale jednego nie można mu odmówić: był niewiarygodnie cwany. Wiedziałby o tym.  
\- Wiedział.  
Słowa Jane działały na nią jak anestetyk, sprawiały, że czuła się ciężka, zimna i odrętwiała.  
\- Jesteś kobietą, a ja pamiętam Joe. Myślę, że nie zawsze byłaś Imperatorem.  
Serce Furiosy niemal wyskoczyło z piersi. Widmowa ręce zaciskające się na jej gardle, jej ręce w kajdanach, ciężar jego ciała przygniatający ją do ziemi, przygniatający, przygniatający…  
\- Myślę, że próbował wszystkiego - powiedziała Jane. - Myślę, że ktokolwiek był w Bartertown, zaopatrywał go.  
Wciąż oddychała. Oddychała. Pomyślała o Maxie. O miejscu, gdzie jego szyja łączyła się barkiem. O zapachu jego skóry i potu…  
\- Niektóre leki bardzo łatwo jest zrobić, jeśli się na tym znasz. Pod koniec leczyłam wiele kobiet. Stymulowanie płodności niesie efekty uboczne, zwłaszcza jeśli jest prowadzone przez kogoś, komu brakuje wiedzy. Zbyt agresywnie. Zbyt duże dawki. Leki stosowane niezgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Ja…Ja zaczęłam poznawać je zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze. - Jej głos drżał odrobinę. - Nie chciałaś tego, prawda?  
\- Nie. - Furiosa przyznała to po raz pierwszy. Po raz pierwszy powiedziała to na głos nawet sobie samej. - Nie chciałam tego. - Czuła się jak rozkruszana skała, jak brutalnie poruszona, zardzewiała od lat nakrętka. - W ogóle tego nie chciałam.  
\- Po twoich bliznach widzę, że nie zawsze był ktoś, kto wiedział, jak cię dobrze pozszywać.  
\- Nie.  
Pomyślała o Mari, o Cheedo o ich pewnych, delikatnych dłoniach.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby ta cysta była złośliwa - powiedziała Jane. - Wątpię, by był to rak. Myślę, że czułabyś się wtedy inaczej. Krwawiłabyś. Guz naciskałby na twoje jelita. Ta jest na tyle duża, że bolałoby cię tak bardzo, że nie byłabyś w stanie się poruszać.  
Mari.  
\- Ta cysta wytwarza takie same hormony, jakie wytwarzałoby twoje ciało, gdybyś była w ciąży. Powiedziałaś, że nigdy nie byłaś. Powiedziałaś, że mieli pewność.  
Jej gardło było zaciśnięte. Oddychaj. Musisz oddychać.  
\- Jesteś silna. - Jane zamilkła, mięsień na jej skroni drgał. - Masz dość dużo lat, że mogli mieć jeszcze zapasy sprzed wojny. Myślę, że próbowali wszystkiego, że próbowali tego również na tobie. Myślę, że nic nie przyniosło efektu. Myślę, że zatrzymał cię, ponieważ byłaś silna. I za to go zabiłaś.  
Jane ujęła w kilku zdaniach to, czego Furiosa nigdy nikomu nie powiedziała. Pewną część prawdy poznały dziewczęta, jakiś jej fragment Max, inny jej Matki. Nigdy dwie osoby nie usłyszały tego samego. Jakimś cudem, w tym wilgotnym i pełnym kurzu pokoju, w umierającym kompleksie, stara, pełna gniewu kobieta, której zupełnie nie znała, zajrzała do wnętrza jej ciała i rozłożyła przed nią wiedzę jak mapę. Czuła się dziwnie spokojna, dziwnie lekka.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Znałam go kiedyś. - Jane spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Gdy podniosła wzrok, jej oczy były pełne ognia. - Zrobiłabym dokładnie to samo, gdyby mnie to zrobiono. Zrobiłabym dokładnie to samo, właśnie w tej chwili, gdybym miała ramię jak twoje i siłę, by go używać. - Nagle wyprostowała się - Nie mam już możliwości wykonania biopsji. Mój sprzęt jest bezużyteczny i nie mam materiałów, by wykonać zabieg aseptycznie. Mogę jedynie powiedzieć ci, co dzieje się wewnątrz twojego ciała. A przynajmniej co mi się wydaje, że się dzieje.  
Nagle zobaczyła w niej dwie kobiety. Tą, która odebrała życie. I tę, która je przywracała. Furiosie zrobiło się bardzo, bardzo zimno.  
\- Myślę, że dali ci za dużo. Szpikowali cię zbyt dużymi dawkami przez zbyt długi czas. Przepalili ci jajniki. Pewnie miałaś cysty od lat, ale życie jest ciężkie i blizny na twoim ciele mówią, że wiele razy byłaś ranna. Może miałaś szczęście: były małe, nie dawały żadnych objawów, szybko znikały, nie sprawiały ci takich kłopotów, jakby mogły. Może to miało miejsce, gdy leczyłaś się z jakichś innych ran i nie zauważyłaś bólu. Żadna z nich nie uległa skrętowi, żadna z nich nie pękła, nie zaczęła gnić. - Przerwała na chwilę. - Myślę, że ta pojawiła się w odpowiednim miejscu by stymulować produkcję konkretnych hormonów. Myślę, że gdybym miała możliwość wykonania badania krwi, powiedziałoby, że jesteś w ciąży, ponieważ cysta sprawia, że twoje ciało kłamie.  
Była okłamywana przez własne ciało. A Max był okłamywany przez nią. Coraz cięższy łańcuch kłamstw.  
\- I co teraz?- Musiała wiedzieć. Czy wciąż tykał dla niej zegar, tylko zupełnie innego rodzaju? Czy będzie musiała znaleźć sposób, by odejść jak Mari, by zapaść w sen, zanim nadejdzie najgorsze, pogodzona z losem i otoczona miłością?  
Jeśli inne same zniknęły, myślę, że z tą będzie podobnie. - Jane potrząsnęła głową. - Mam nadzieję, że tak się stanie. Nie wiem, jak będzie. Przykro mi. Ale sądzę...sądzę, że ponieważ nie odczuwasz bólu, nie krwawisz i nie krwawiłaś od wielu dni...sądzę, że nie umrzesz. - Jej usta drgnęły. - A przynajmniej nie wykończy cię rak.  
Furiosa prychnęła. Jane pochyliła się w jej stronę.  
\- Przybyłaś tu szukając czegoś. Przykro mi, że nie mogłam ci tego dać.  
\- Dałaś mi odpowiedź. - Najważniejszą, jaką kiedykolwiek dostała. Czuła, jakby nic nie ważyła, jakby była w szczytowym punkcie skoku, na moment przed tym, jak zacznie spadać.  
\- Daj jej kilka tygodni. Powinna sama zniknąć. Pozwolisz, że coś ci pokażę?  
Furiosa z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Ręce Mechanika...Nie. Musi wiedzieć.  
\- Tak.  
\- Połóż się na plecach, jeśli możesz.  
Jane uniosła koc i lekko ucisnęła miejsce powyżej biodra Furiosy.  
\- Tutaj - powiedziała. - Gdy odzyskasz czucie w palcach, dotknij tutaj. To jest… prawie tutaj, bardzo głęboko. Jeśli sprawdzisz po drugiej stronie, nic nie wyczujesz. Jeśli wchłonie się, nic nie znajdziesz. Jeśli nie… ja nie jestem w stanie wykonać takiej operacji, ale… - przykryła Furiosę kocem - na twojej klatce piersiowej widziałam bliznę. Miałaś odmę opłucnową, prawda?  
Furiosa nie znała tego słowa, ale wiedziała, o co chodzi.  
\- On wbił we mnie nóż - powiedziała. Wspomnienia były rozmyte i dławiące. Topiła się we własnych płucach, ale była spokojna, ponieważ wiedziała, że Joe był martwy, że dziewczęta były bezpiecze. - Max, on… - jak to powiedziały? -... wbił we mnie nóż, żebym mogła oddychać.  
\- I nie umarłaś. Powinnaś umrzeć z zakażenia rany - Jane potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem. - Ktoś tam jest. Wiedzą więcej, niż ja. Przeżyli i dzięki nim ty też przeżyłaś.  
Było w niej tyle z Vuvalini, w jej rękach, w jej twarzy.  
\- Chodź z nami - powiedziała. Ale jak podczas negocjacji, tak samo, jak w przypadku kul i wachy, wiedziała, jaka będzie odpowiedź.  
\- Nie. - To było “nie” bardzo zdecydowane. I odrobinę smutne. - Na nic wam się nie przydam. To, co wiem… niewiele mogło ci pomóc. Założyłam ci kilka szwów. To nic, mniej niż nic. Twój mężczyzna cię uratował. Widziałam, jak patrzył na igłę. Zrobiłby to sam, gdyby mnie nie było. - Wyciągęła rękę i dotknęła powoli odzyskującej czucie ludzkiej dłoni Furiosy. - Dałaś Jackowi te naboje i jeśli jest na świecie jakaś sprawiedliwość, jeden z nich skończy w jego czole. - Spojrzała na drzwi, prawie konspiracyjnie. - Zachowałam sobie jeden z moich. Reaktor jest na wykończeniu, zostały nam tygodnie, jeśli nie dni. Nie zabije nas, ale udusimy się tak czy siak. - Nabrała powietrza - Wiesz, co zamierzam zrobić? Pójdę na spacer. Siedzę tu od dwudziestu lat, bojąc się wszystkiego, ale to miejsce już jest martwe. Umiera. Umiera zdecydowanie dłużej, niż ktokolwiek z nas chciałby przyznać. A my umieramy razem z nim. Chłopcy tego nie rozumieją, ale przegapiliśmy naszą szansę, by się zmienić. - Usmiechnęła się do samej siebie - Pójdę na spacer. Poczuję wiatr we włosach i promienie słońca na twarzy. I to będzie mój, kurwa, wybór. Nie będę uciekać, ani przed tymi dupkami, ani przed końcem świata, przed niczym.  
Zapadła długa cisza. Jane wyglądała prawie na szczęśliwą, z zamkniętymi oczami i spokojną twarzą. Furiosa czuła smutek, nieokreślony, ulotny. Pomyślała o Mari, o tym, jak spokojnie odeszła.  
\- Dobrze - powiedziała ostrym tonem i wygładziła bluzkę. - Twój mężczyzna czeka pod drzwiami i zamartwia się na śmierć. Myślisz, że możesz chodzić?  
Nie mogła, a przynajmniej nie samodzielnie. Jej nogi były jak z galarety i wciąż kręciło jej się w głowie. Jane zarzuciła sobie jej skróconą rękę na ramię i wzięła na swoje cienkie, chude ciało więcej wagi Furiosy, niż wydawało się to możliwe, ale dały radę. 

Max siedział zgarbiony pod ścianą, niczym żałosny kłębek zszarganych nerwów. Jego twarz była blada, oczy zaczerwienione. Poderwał się na równe nogi gdy tylko je zobaczył i, na Matki, nigdy nie potrzebowała go dotknąć tak bardzo, jak w tym momencie.  
\- Wyzdrowieje - powiedziała Jane.  
Max ukrył twarz w jej zdrowym ramieniu. Jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze.  
\- Pięć minut - wychrypiał. - Powiedziałaś…  
\- Powinniśmy odejść - powiedziała w jego włosy. - Musimy jechać.  
Nie potrzebowała prosić go dwa razy.


	10. Rozdział Dziesiąty

Droga do wyjścia była ponad jej siły, ale dotarli do drzwi. Przez chwilę mężczyźni mówili coś o najeźdźcach, o tym, że wcale nie potrzebowali ochrony, ale Max uciszył ich jednym srogim, pierwotnym warknięciem. Jane podeszła ku niej i położyła Furiosie dłonie na policzkach.  
\- To mnie - szepnęła. - Nie wracajcie tu.  
W tym momencie brzmiała tak samo, jak Mari. Oczy zaczęły ją piec. Jane cofnęła wilgotne palce. Chciała powiedzieć jej, żeby z nimi pojechała, żeby zmieniła zdanie, ale jej usta straciły połączenie z ciałem i ledwie pamiętała, jak się oddycha. 

Max wsadził ją do samochodu i odjechał najszybciej, jak się dało. Czuła niesamowitą ulgę siedząc znów w fotelu pasażera, czując bijące od silnika ciepło i wpadający do kabiny zapach spalin. Nie musiała już się martwić. Nie stanie się przyczyną ich śmierci. To wciąż było niemożliwe. Niemożliwe. Myliła się i nigdy nie była tak niewymownie wdzięczna. 

Nie wiedziała, jak długo jechali. Zapadła w przyjemne odrętwienie. Ramię bolało. Na każdym wyboju przeszywał ją ostry ból, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nic nie miało znaczenia. Nie było już duszącego węzła w jej klatce piersiowej. Nie nosiła w sobie tykającej bomby, gotowej, by rozerwać ich na strzępy. W pewnym momencie odwróciła głowę i spojrzała czule na Maxa. Jego twarz była tak zacięta, tak pełna gniewu, że było to niczym kubeł zimnej wody wylany prosto na głowę. 

Gdy zapadł zmierzch, zatrzymali się.  
\- Wacha? - zapytała, ponieważ wiedziała, że jechali na resztkach.  
Max potrząsnął głową. Wciąż oddychał ciężko, jakby to on, a nie samochód, godzinami przemierzał pustynię. Czuła się bardziej obolała niż nieprzytomna, ale mimo to Max pomógł jej wysiąść, jakby była najdelikatniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Wszystko za bardzo ją bolało, by mogła położyć się, więc oparła się o pień wynędzniałego eukaliptusa, który wybrał, by zapewnić im osłonę. Max krążył, niemal obsesyjnie sprawdzając samochód, porządkując zapasy. Wszystko, byle tylko się do niej nie zbliżać, nie patrzeć na nią.  
\- Max - powiedziała.  
Zamarł w pół ruchu. Widziała, jak próbował zachować spokój. Zdradziły go pobielałe knykcie zaciśnięte na krawędzi maski. Wciąż oddychał nierówno, rozpaczliwie. Stał na krawędzi całkowitego załamania. To była jej wina. Ale jak z pęcherzem, musiała go przekłuć i musiała zranić ich oboje.  
\- Musiałam - szepnęła.  
\- Powiedziałaś - wydusił - pięć minut.  
\- Potrzebowałam tego.  
\- Minęły dwie godziny. - Przeczesał palcami włosy i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Kołysał się. Chodził w kółko. Starał się przepalić kipiącą w nim energię - Myślałem...  
Wiedziała, że to nadejdzie. Wiedziała cały czas, bała się, ale podjęła decyzję. Jej ceną było to, jak teraz rozpadał się na kawałki niczym przedziurawiona opona.  
\- Powiedziałam ci...  
Nagle zatrzasnął maskę. Huk był tak wielki, że przez chwilę zapomniała o oddychaniu. Nie chciał tego, nie zrobiłby tego swojemu samochodowi. To, co ona zrobiła jemu było jeszcze gorsze.  
\- Powiedziałaś…  
\- Nie powinieneś był tam być - wykrztusiła. - Potrzebowałam, żeby ona… Nie chciałam, żebyś tam był, jeśli…  
\- Jeśli co… - już dawno przekroczył granicę łez, po prostu jego twarz stała się czerwona i zaczął się trząść.  
\- Potrzebowałam, żeby sprawdziła - wypaliła.- Jeśli to była… jeśli to była naprawdę...  
Zawisł w czasie, jakby był w najwyższym punkcie podskoku, na chwilę przed tym, jak grawitacja rozsmaruje go po glebie. Nawet nie oddychał. Tylko patrzył na nią, a jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Czuła się jak zatkana turbosprężarka: głodująca, umierająca.  
\- Myślałam… myślałam, że mogę być… - Nadal nie była w stanie powiedzieć tego na głos. Nadal była pieprzonym tchórzem, chociaż była mu winna prawdę. Była mu winna to i o wiele więcej. - Poprosiłam ją, żeby sprawdziła, ponieważ tylko ona mogła to zrobić. Ale nie byłam. Nie jestem. To niemożliwe. To nadal niemożliwe.  
Gdy przemówił, to był jedynie strzęp oddechu, który dał radę wydusić przez swoje gardło:  
\- Myślałaś…  
\- Nie wiedziałam…  
\- Myślałaś...  
Nagle objął rękami czoło, po czym opuścił je wzdłuż ciała, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Cały aż wibrował. Gdy w końcu na nią spojrzał, wyglądał, jakby wzbierał w nim krzyk zbyt wielki, by wydostać się na zewnątrz. Zamarła. Niezdolna by się poruszyć. Niezdolna, by umrzeć.  
\- Dlaczego - wydusił z siebie i było to niczym pchnięcie nożem - nie możesz mi, kurwa, zaufać?  
Nie wiedziała, jak to powiedzieć. Nie miała pojęcia, jak ma chociaż zacząć wyjaśniać mu niezliczone, pełne desperacji, wypełnione paniką dni , nieustanne poszukiwania rozwiązania, które nie sprawi mu bólu.  
\- Nie wiedziałam czy to prawda - powiedziała w końcu.  
Cholernie marne wytłumaczenie. Oboje to wiedzieli. Max przeszedł do ataku.  
\- A gdybyś była - warknął - gdybyś była, to byś mi powiedziała?  
Oczy paliły ją i ciekły z nich łzy. Nie była Imperatorem, nie była nawet żywą istotą. Była niczym pojedynczy, nagi nerw, odsłonięty i targany bólem.  
\- Czy byś po prostu…- on też nie był już człowiekiem, rozpadał się na jej oczach, niczym eksplodująca bomba - Kiedy byś…  
\- Nie wiem - załkała. Nienawidziła siebie za to, jak łamał się jej głos. Ona pławiła się w poczuciu ulgi, a Max umierał na jej oczach. Kazała mu wyjść, a on wiedział, on, kurwa, wiedział.  
\- Po prostu byś… czekała - próbował złapać powietrze, jak ktoś, kto się dusił - pozwoliłabyś mi… się zamartwiać?  
\- Bałam się - warknęła. - Tak się bałam…  
\- Ja się bałem - ryknął. - Nic nie powiedziałaś, a ja wiedziałem…  
\- Wiedziałeś?  
Nagle zamarł, zamilkł. Tylko oczy mu płonęły. Zaczęła się bać. Naprawdę bać.  
\- Myślałaś… - wyrzucił z siebie - że nie?  
To było nawet gorsze od kłótni, którą mieli po incydencie z Blaskiem. To było gorsze od każdej walki, jaką kiedykolwiek stoczyła, gorsze od każdego morderstwa, od każdego brutalnego aktu okrucieństwa, który popełniła w imię Joe. A najgorsze, absolutnie najgorsze było to, że wszystko to zrobiła wyłącznie dla samej siebie, własnymi rękami, z pełna świadomością. I nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. Skrzywdziła jedyną osobę, która była zdolna jej wybaczyć.  
\- Co myślałeś? - szepnęła. Świadomość tego, co mu zrobiła ściskała jej gardło.  
\- Byłaś w tamtym pokoju - wydusił z siebie. - Byłaś tam, leżałaś tam i...  
Powiedziała mu, żeby wyszedł. I potem sama z niego nie wyszła. Na Matki! Była wciąż na wpół przytomna, tak przestraszona, tak zaabsorbowana…  
\- Max…  
\- Myślałaś… - ledwie był w stanie mówić. Słowa stawały mu w gardle, dusiły go, dusiły ich oboje - … myślałaś, że to byłoby gorsze…  
\- Twój syn - wydusiła - nie mogłam…  
\- Powiedziałaś - warknął - wtedy… powiedziałaś…  
Rozmawiali o tym. Doskonale pamiętała, że powiedziała wtedy, że gdyby to było możliwe, mogłoby być możliwe tylko z nim. A on się z nią zgodził. Ale przecież to było nierealne, więc była pewna, że nigdy nie pojadą tą drogą.  
\- Nie myślałam…  
\- Nigdy - powiedział cicho, grobowym tonem - nie podejmuj za mnie moich decyzji.  
To zdanie zawisło między nimi niczym chmura toksycznego gazu.  
\- Nie myślałam, że to w ogóle mogłoby się stać - wypaliła w końcu. - Myślałam, że wariuję…  
\- Myślałaś - powiedział gorzko i potrząsnął głową. Zrzucił u jej stóp jej połowę śpiwora i wdrapał się na dach samochodu, by spopielać wzrokiem pustynię. - Idź spać.


	11. Rozdział Jedenasty

Nie odzywali się do siebie przez wiele dni. 

Było beznadziejnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie było między nimi tak źle. Jakby tego było mało, jej ramię było jednym wielkim węzłem bólu i w dalszym ciągu zwracała wszystko, co zjadła. Jechali przed siebie, bez żadnego konkretnego celu. Max siedział zgarbiony wokół kierownicy, drażliwy do tego stopnia, że nawet przypadkowe dotknięcie sprawiało, że natychmiast od niej uciekał. Myliła się. Nie miała bladego pojęcia i najgorsze było to że powiedział jej o tym, pół z trudem wyduszonego zdania, ale była tak pewna siebie, że to zignorowała. Max milczał, dopóki nie miał do powiedzenia czegoś naprawdę ważnego. Mówił tylko to, czego nie był w stanie wyrazić innymi środkami. I powiedział jej, że… Nie miała pojęcia, jak mogła za to zadośćuczynić. Czy w ogóle powinna próbować?Jej rana goiła się, brzegi łączyły się ze sobą. Jane zupełnie nie wierzyła w samą siebie, ale jej szwy były równe i ciasne, a nitki wypadły same, dokładnie tak, jak powiedziała. Wciąż była obolała, ale ręka działała i za każdym razem, gdy zaciskała żywą pięść zalewała ją fala ulgi.

Nie wiedziała, kiedy to się skończyło, ale wiedziała dokładnie, kiedy sobie to uświadomiła. Siedzieli na swoich śpiworach na szczycie piaszczystego wzniesienia. Zapadał zmierzch. Pustynia poniżej drżała, oddając nocy ciepło dnia. Jedli racje żywnościowe, które znaleźli w tamtym wraku. Jak zwykle ostatnio, dzieliła ich odległość równa długości samochodu. Dwie strony wypełnionej ciszą i bólem przepaści, która wydawała się nie do pokonania.  
Właśnie rozsmarowywała bliżej niezidentyfikowaną pastę na twardym kawałku czegoś równie jej nieznanego, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że jest głodna. Naprawdę głodna. Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz odczuwała mdłości. Minęły dni. Więcej, niż dni. Miała dość przytomności umysłu, by odłożyć jedzenie z powrotem na brązową torebkę zamiast upuścić je na ziemię. Poderwała się na równe nogi. Szarpała za sznurówki gorsetu dopóki z niej nie spadł i podwinęła bluzkę. Trzęsącymi się palcami ucisnęła miejsce powyżej biodra. Tam, gdzie to miało być, według słów Jane. Najpierw delikatnie, potem mocniej, głębiej. Max również wstał. Cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Wciąż trzymał w ręku kawałek czegoś, co jeszcze chwilę temu jadł. Spojrzał na nią, tak naprawdę spojrzał, po raz pierwszy od zdecydowanie zbyt wielu dni. Mruknął coś cichutko. Z trudem zaczerpnęła tchu.  
\- Myślę… myślę, że już po wszystkim.  
Max mrugnął.  
\- Ty- wydusił.  
\- To znikło - powiedziała. - Znikło...  
Wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Wyraźnie widziała, jak zbyt wiele dni wypełnionych milczeniem i cierpieniem zablokowało mu gardło, dziko pragnąc wydostać się na wolność.  
\- Myślę, że jest ze mną ok - powiedziała. Tylko tyle była w stanie powiedzieć, tylko tyle miała odwagę, gdy patrzył na nią w ten sposób.  
Usiedli. Wyglądało, jakby się pod nim ugięły. Jej własne też były jak z waty. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Kęsy jedzenia stawały jej w gardle. Pewnie się trzęsła. Nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie nawet jednego słowa. Gdy skończyła jeść, przycisnęła palce do brzucha, szukając czegoś, czego wreszcie naprawdę tam nie było. Słońce schowało się za horyzontem. Znów otaczała ich cisza, ciężka niczym całun. Po wschodniej stronie nieba pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy, gdy Max w końcu zapytał  
\- Co to było?  
Nie zrozumiała. Spojrzała na niego. Opierał łokcie na podkurczonych kolanach i jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, by był tak wyczerpany.  
\- Jeśli to nie było…- Przełknął ślinę. - Powiedziałaś, że nie. Wiec...co?  
\- Nazwała to cystą.  
Skinął głową. Trochę do niej, trochę do siebie, a potem lekko obrócił ją, ale wciąż nie patrzył prosto na Furiosę.  
\- Więc… znikła?  
Nic nie wiedział. Ostatnie dni były paskudne. O nic nie pytał, a ona nic mu nie powiedziała. Powiedziała mu, czym to nie było, ale nie czym było. A potem był na nią zbyt zły… Nie. Poczuła, że ziemia usunęła jej się spod stóp. Za bardzo się o nią bał.  
\- Max. - Nagle desperacko potrzebowała podejść do niego, przytulić go z całej siły i sprawić, by znów mógł oddychać.  
\- To znikło - powiedział jeszcze raz, ponurym tonem, po czym spojrzał na nią.  
Rozpadła się na kawałki.  
\- Myślałam, że ty… - Przecież nie mogła powiedzieć, że myślała, że wie. Skąd miałby wiedzieć. Te wszystkie dni wypełnione niekończącą się jazdą bez celu. To, jak nie mógł się zmusić, by ją dotknąć, by na nią spojrzeć… Nie powinna pytać, ale musiała.  
\- Co myślałeś…? - powiedziała cicho, chociaż chciała krzyczeć.  
Zamrugał oczami i wykonał niezrozumiały gest ręką.  
\- Pustkowia... - wymamrotał- ...niszczą, wypaczają...  
“Złośliwa”. Przypomniała sobie słowo, którego użyła Jane. Na moment zapomniała, jak się oddycha.  
\- Nie - wykrztusiła. - Ona powiedziała, że to nie było groźne, że samo zniknie…  
\- Skąd…- powiedział cicho…- mogła wiedzieć.  
Spojrzała na nią.  
\- Była pewna?  
Dlatego nie mógł na nią patrzeć. Dlatego przez wiele dni po porstu jechali przed siebie. Max był pewien, że ją traci i nie potrafił zostawić jej na pastwę losu, nie potrafił jej porzucić. Pomyślała o Mari. Ona nie miała niczego, co pozwoliłoby jej odejść spokojnie, we śnie. Umarłaby jak Wojnysyn, zagryziona przez własne guzy, w bólu tak wielkim, że nie miałaby nawet siły krzyczeć. A Max patrzyłby na to, trwał przy jej boku, dopóki by nie umarła. A potem sam by umarł. Dwie śmierci to więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógł wytrzymać. Max doświadczył o wiele więcej.  
\- Powiedziała, że zniknie sama - powtórzyła. - Powiedziała, że prawdopodobnie miałam jej już wcześniej. Powiedziała, że jeśli nie zniknie, będę wiedzieć.  
Ukrył głowę między kolanami. Nie była pewna, czy zakręciło mu się w głowie czy był na nią tak zły. Dopiero gdy zobaczyła, że jego ramiona trzęsą się, zrozumiała, że płacze. Nadal byli tak boleśnie, daleko boleśnie od siebie.  
\- Znikła - spróbowała. - Czuję się dobrze.  
\- Ty - powiedział łamiącym się głosem - nic mi nie powiedziałaś.  
Nie potrafiła znaleźć słów.  
\- Ty… - kontynuował szorstko - milczałaś. Pozwoliłaś, żebym myślał… czy chociaż rozumiesz?  
\- Nie wiedziałam, jak ci powiedzieć.  
Wzbierał w nim gniew, na który w pełni zasługiwała, ale i tak wzdrygnęła się widząc, jak pęcznieje i pełznie ku wolności.  
\- Wiedziałem - wypalił. - Przedtem nic nie powiedziałaś, ale ja myślałem… myślałem to samo, co ty. Poszłaś tam. Powiedziałaś, że nie byłaś...  
Jej ciało stawało się niematerialne, jak wacha, która właśnie spłonęła w komorze spalania.  
\- Co miałem myśleć? - zapytał. - Jeśli to nie była...jeśli nie byłaś… co jeszcze mogło w tobie być?  
Nie mogła zawieść go bardziej spektakularnie, niż udało jej się w tym momencie. Max potrząsnął głową. Spojrzał na nią i zobaczyła głębokie koleiny wyryte przez łzy na jego pokrytej kurzem twarzy.  
\- Teraz powiesz mi prawdę?  
\- Nic tam nie ma. - Wszystko nagle stało się zbyt gorące i rozedrgane. - Wcześniej też nic nie było… tylko - zmusiła się, by to powiedzieć - kłamstwo. Nie wiedziałam, że to kłamstwo i okłamałam ciebie.  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?  
\- Powiedziałeś, że nie mógłbyś - szepnęła. Pamiętała wyraz jego twarzy, pamiętała jak na jej oczach niemal rozerwał siebie samego na strzępy z powodu czegoś, co nie istniało - Nie mogłam pozwolić, żebyś znów przez to przechodził.  
Odkaszlnął.  
\- Ja nie…  
\- Wiem. I właśnie dlatego nie mogłam…  
\- Nie… - Słowa utknęły mu w gardle. Ukrył głowę między ramionami, zebrał się w sobie, zanim był w stanie powiedzieć to na głos - Ja nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo tego chciałem...  
Zesztywniała.  
\- A ty wiedziałaś - powiedział najbardziej poważnym, ciężkim głosem, jakiego kiedykolwiek użył.  
Nie miała czym oddychać. Dokładnie tak. Cały czas wiedziała, ale wmawiała sobie, że chodziło o ból, o zabliźnione wspomnienia. Tymczasem chodziło o miłość. Chciałby tego dziecka. Kochałby je. Zniszczyłoby go to. Zniszczyłoby to ich oboje tak jak teraz sami się niszczyli. Nigdy nie pozwoliła sobie nawet myśleć o takiej możliwości. Uważała, że ten most już dawno został spalony, że tę drogę pochłonęła pustynia. Wmawiała sobie, że tak właśnie było. Gdy za pierwszym razem myślał, że do tego doszło ,był to pierwszy moment, gdy w ogóle pozwoliła sobie o tym myśleć. Natychmiast uznała, że to by ją zabiło. Na jej rękach było zbyt wiele krwi, by mogła sprowadzić na świat coś dobrego. Nigdy by sobie samej na to nie pozwoliła, ale on by ją w to wciągnął. On byłby lepszym z nich dwojga i nauczyłby ją, jak kochać. Nauczyłby ją, jak być lepszą wersją samej siebie. 

Milczeli przez bardzo długi czas, oboje z mokrymi od łez twarzami. Tak bardzo samotni, na przekór temu, że dzieliła ich niewielka odległość. W końcu Max przemówił:  
\- A jeśli to nie minęło…  
\- Minęło.  
\- A jeśli nie?  
\- Cheedo może to usunąć.  
Coś w nim przeskoczyło.  
\- Wracamy.  
\- Nie musimy.  
\- Wracamy.  
Doskonale wiedziała, że nie ma sensu się z nim spierać. Ludzie od satelitów mogli już dawno być martwi. Jeśli nadal żyli, Jane była pewna, że nie oni byli wytwórcami lekarstw. Nie było sposobu, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie szukać ludzi, którzy produkowali medykamenty, ani czy nadal działają. Bunkier Jane był prawie martwy i nawet ona nie była w stanie powiedzieć, jak wiele innych wciąż funkcjonowało, a jak wiele zostało pochłoniętych przez Pustynię. Ona żyła. I dobrze. Ale oboje byli tak wystraszeni, że zdecydowanie potrzebowali wrócić do domu.  
\- Hej - powiedział i zmusiła się, by na niego spojrzeć. - Potrzebuję cię - dodał cicho. Potrzebuję żebyś nie…  
\- Myślałam, że cię chronię - przyznała.  
\- Osłaniaj mnie - powiedział. - Prowadź samochód. Stój na straży. Tak mnie chroń.  
Nie ukrywaj niczego przede mną. Nie kłam. Nie była w stanie powiedzieć, że jest jej przykro. “Przykro” nie byłoby w stanie pokryć nawet fragmentu bezmiaru wstydu, który odczuwała. Max patrzył na nią i chociaż jego twarz częściowo tonęła w mroku, chociaż nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czego chce, chociaż nie chciał przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, czego tak bardzo mu brakowało, wszystko było widoczne jak na dłoni. Wstała i pokonała dzielącą ich odległość. Przesunął się odrobinę, by zrobić dla niej miejsce na swoim kocu i, kurwa, tak cholernie brakowało jej ciepła jego ciała.  
\- Sprog - powiedział cicho. - Jessie.  
Imiona jego ukochanych zmarłych.  
\- Zabiłem dwóch z ich bandy - kontynuował zaskakująco spokojnym głosem. - Ale potem, mmm, rozjechali moją…  
Jego kobieta, w pokoju takim jak ten Jane. Weszła tam, ale już nie wyszła.  
\- Straciła rękę - powiedział.  
Kurwa, nie wiedziała.  
\- ...ale...  
Przeżyła na tyle długo, by umrzeć w tamtym pokoju, a on wyszedł. Furiosa nie miała pojęcia, skąd to wiedziała, ale jakimś cudem, wiedziała. Max dał jej swoją krew, a potem zostawił ją na wznoszącej się platformie windy. Zawrócił swój motocykl, gdy Buzzard o mało jej nie rozjechał. Nie byłby w stanie doświadczyć tego ponownie, ale mimo to był przy niej i patrzył, jak nieustannie tańczyła na krawędzi życia i śmierci. Nie była pewna, jak to o nich świadczyło.  
\- Twój syn - usłyszała, jak mówi - ile miał lat?  
\- Osiemnaście miesięcy. - Nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Zbyt zagubił się we własnej głowie. - Dwa tygodnie. Trzy dni.  
Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Jane wiedziała - przyznała. - Wiedziała, co Joe… co on zrobił. Wiedziała, co próbował zrobić. Zobaczyła to wewnątrz mnie.  
Max milczał.  
\- Zastrzelili ją na moich oczach - powiedziała. Wydobywała wspomnienia z tego samego ciemnego, pustego i wypełnionego bólem miejsca, co on. - Moją matkę. Porwali nas obie, a potem po prostu ją zastrzelili.  
\- Trzeciego dnia - powiedział.  
Pierwsze spotkanie z Vuvalini. Pamiętał.  
\- Miałam być Angharad. - Dziwnie było powiedzieć to na głos, mając jedynie Maxa i piasek pustyni za publiczność. - A gdy się nią nie stałam, gdy nie mogłam… wtedy użył mnie do innych celów.  
Nie musiała mówić, jakie okropieństwa popełniała w imię Joe, ani że robiła to ochoczo i z własnej woli. Max wiedział. Czego mu nie powiedziała albo czego nie usłyszał od innych, to dopowiedział sobie sam, w ciągu setek dni wypełnionych oddychaniem tym samym powietrzem. Nie była dobrym człowiekiem. Nie była nim, gdy była maszyną i tak naprawdę nie była też teraz, gdy robiła wszystko, by stać się osobą. Pustynię powoli okrywał mork. Skała, na której siedzieli, znikła w nim jako ostatnia, kładąc na piachu długi i głęboki cień.  
\- Jeśli to się teraz nie stało - powiedziała cicho - to już się nie stanie.  
\- Wiem.  
Byli dwoma wojownikami szos, dwoma żołnierzami poniewieranymi przez los tak długo, że ledwie postrzegali siebie jako ludzi. Tyle zostało im dane: połamane ciała i złamane dusze. Opuścili gardę na tyle, by wpakować się w kłopoty. Mieli broń i zmysł przetrwania. Mieli samochód i jakimś cudem dawali radę znajdować dość zasobów, by jechać dalej. Na świecie jest wiele oaz i miasteczek, Zielonych Miejsc i Cytadel, Kolejnych Zjazdów i bunkrów z wymierającą załogą. Znajdą je, ponieważ tak właśnie robili. Będą prześlizgiwać się po rubieżach cywilizacji, niczym komety mijające Słońce. Jeśli zbliżą się choć odrobinę bardziej, spalą się na proch. Tylko tyle będzie im dane i nie ważne, co będą sami sobie wmawiać. Nie mieli innych opcji. Dopiero teraz to zrozumiała. Wiedziała, że tak było w przypadku Maxa. Wiedziała, że zbierał do kupy fragmenty samego siebie i oplatał je wokół niej, ale właśnie teraz uświadomiła sobie, że jego krew płynęła w jej żyłach z konkretnego powodu.  
\- Czy to nie będzie bolało - mruknął - jeśli cię dotknę?  
Będzie bolało o wiele bardziej, jeśli tego nie zrobi. Pocałowała go. Jego usta były ciepłe i znajome. Pozwoliła, żeby położył ją na ziemi.  
\- Powiedz mi - poprosił, patrząc na jej ramię.  
\- Chodź tu.  
I był tuż przy niej. Osłaniał ją przed światem. Tulił. Objął rękami jej głowę. Rozbierali się powoli. Dziś wieczorem nie nosiła protezy. Przejęła na siebie jego ciężar gdy zdejmował ortezę. Byli sami, żadnych najeźdźców, miast czy bunkrów. Tylko buty i sznurówki, spodnie i biodra, szorstki materiał koszuli, którą ściągnęła mu przez głowę. Całował jej nieuszkodzone ramię, obojczyk. Jego wargi podążyły w dół jej klatki piersiowej. Pieścił ciepłym językiem jej sutki, aż stały się twarde i mrowiące. Kontynuował swą podróż. Jego usta zatrzymały się na krawędzi jej mostka.  
\- Myślałaś... - westchnął. W jego głosie słychać było zarówno żądzę jak i smutek. -... że nie chciałbym… - Znaczył muśnięciami języka drogę biegnącą po jej brzuchu i gładził dłońmi jej żebra. Potem palcami podążyły szlakiem przetartym przez jego usta. -Jakbyś mogła cokolwiek ukryć...  
Całował linię biegnącą między jej kośćmi biodrowymi. Uświadomiła sobie, że jego wargi tańczyły po części jej ciała, która stałaby się pełna i obrzmiała.  
\- Ty - szepnął, jakby wymawiał słowa modlitwy  
Gdy podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć jej w oczy, niemal doszła tu i teraz. Gdyby to było prawdziwe, gdyby było… Przesunął się niżej i jego oddech musnął szorstkie, ciemne włosy. Czuła, jakby od razu minął tysiąc dni. Była mokra i pragnęła dotyku jego ust tak mocno, że to aż bolało. Wygięła plecy w łuk i był tam, pieszcząc kciukiem miejsce, gdzie spotykały się jej wargi i powoli zataczając kręgi językiem powyżej.  
Była już na krawędzi, jeszcze jeden silny pocałunek i jej ciało przekroczyło punkt krytyczny, rozgrzany do czerwoności zbiornik pary eksplodował i ciszę nocy rozdarł jej krzyk. Wstrząsnęły nią dreszcze. Jej wnętrze wciągnęło jego palce, a on pozwolił im zagłębić się w niej do samego końca.  
Wciąż szumiało jej w głowie gdy uniosła się i pchnęła go na plecy. Ślina napłynęła jej do ust, gdy poczuła, jak rośnie w jej dłoni: gruby, nabrzmiały i nieskrępowany. Przyciągnął ją ku sobie. Jej skóra z łatwością ślizgała się po jego skórze. Objęła skróconym ramieniem jego szyję, otoczyła udami jego biodra. Była cholernie podniecona i gdy otarł się o nią, uniosła się, pragnąc poczuć, jak porusza się wewnątrz niej. To nie było możliwe wtedy, i nie było możliwe teraz, ale coś się zmieniło. Wcześniej był w niej lęk, którego do końca sama nie była świadoma. Teraz, gdy znikł, czuła się swobodna i wolna. Jej ciało otworzyło się na niego, przyjmując go radośnie gdy pęczniał wewnątrz niej.  
\- Głupek - szepnęła i skubnęła zębami płatek jego ucha.  
Nie na tyle mocno, by go skaleczyć, ale wystarczająco, by całe jego ciało uniosło się do góry i tak, właśnie tutaj, dokładnie tam, gdzie go chciała, dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien być. Położył ręce na jej piersiach i zaczął je masować. Ocierała się o niego, a wiele dni praktyki sprawiło, że szybko złapała idealny rytm. Jego dłonie przesunęły się niżej, objął jej pupę i mocno, zdecydowanie przyciągał ją do siebie w rytm swoich pchnięć.  
Wszystko skończyło się zdecydowanie za szybko. Zbyt długo się nie kochali, zbyt bardzo do siebie tęsknili, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Tak właśnie miało być, niczym samochód zeskakujący z niskiego wzniesienia i lądujący z całkowitą pewnością, że poniżej będzie czekała na niego droga. Leżeli przytuleni, obejmując się. Myślała, że już wcześniej czuła ulgę, ale myliła się. Nigdy nie czuła jej tak naprawdę. Cały czas poszukiwała właśnie tego: solidnego, pewnego ciepła ciała Maxa u jej boku, spoconej skóry jako jedynej bariery między nimi. 

Satelity wciąż przesuwały się po niebie, ale nie miały odpowiedzi na jej pytania. Wrócą do Cytadeli, żeby powiedzieć o tym dziewczętom, ale nie zostaną tam. Wciąż czekało na nich sto i pięćdziesiąt dni podróży w przeciwnym kierunku, niekończąca się pusta droga. Uniosła ludzką rękę i pogładziła jego włosy, miękki, wilgotny wicherek na czubku głowy, który nigdy nie leżał płasko.  
\- To będzie ciężka droga - powiedział w zagłębienie jej szyi. - Zawsze jest.  
\- Wiem. - Była w tym fatalna. Nawet po tak długim czasie. - Sto dni z powrotem?  
Poczuła jego pomruk.  
\- Pięćdziesiąt, może. Jeśli będziemy unikać kłopotów.  
Wiedziała, że ma permanentnego pecha, ale Max miał szczęście. Jeśli wyciągnąć średnią, mieli szansę wrócić do domu.


End file.
